How To Train Your Veela
by michiru89
Summary: Recolección de historias, sin secuencia temporal, que muestran la dinámica entre la relación de Fleur y Hermione, contada por esta última y que relatan cómo mantener una relación sana con una criatura tan fluctuante.
1. Prefacio

_**Nota de autora:**_

 _ **¿Me extrañaron?  
**_

* * *

 _ **HTTYV**_

* * *

 _ **PREFACIO**_

* * *

 _La verdad, es que todo en esta vida conlleva una serie de pasos, desde la simple tarea de alimentar al pez hasta comandar una aeronave._

 _Vivir y sobrevivir no es precisamente una simplicidad, ni una nimiedad. Es todo un logro humano del que cualquiera debería sentirse orgulloso. Convivir con los de tu misma especie puede resultar aterrador, dialogar y tratar de establecer relaciones puede formular todo un reto._

 _Ahora imagina lo complicado que debe (y ES) hacerlo con otra especie, específicamente las veelas._

 _Estoy segura que cuando Dios, Merlín, Zeus o como quieras llamarle, creo a estas hermosas criaturas no tomó en cuenta lo peligrosas que eran._

 _Verás, tengo muchos años en una relación con una. Y puedo decir que soy muy afortunada de aún conservar la cordura._

 _Primero que nada, si no sabes qué es una veela déjame decirte que vives bajo una roca. Es el tipo de chica más increíble y hermosa que puedas encontrar sobre la tierra, su belleza física es extraordinaria y aunque es muy variable tienden a ser muy reservadas y arrogantes. Si tienes el placer de poder interactuar con una y poder entablar una relación amistosa podrás darte cuenta que incluso su belleza interna es sorprendente. Pero que no te engañen, tienen un temperamento de los mil demonios, con una sola mirada podrían ponerte a temblar._

 _Como mencione antes, convivir con una no es tarea sencilla, es por eso que he decidido hacer una recolección de pasos/lecciones (si es que podemos llamarlo así) para que en el remoto caso que convivas con una, pueda hacer tu relación más cómoda, aunque si estás leyendo esto es porque probablemente sólo indagas en las peripecias del día a día de una relación así._

 _En los capítulos siguientes te ofreceré algunos consejos para vivir con una veela sin fallecer en el intento, mientras los intercaló con experiencias propias que espero te sean de ayuda o simplemente te sirvan para comprender a estas reservadas criaturas. Te advierto desde ahora que si buscas una veela dominante, este no es el espacio adecuado para informarte. Esta claro y comprobado que son criaturas muy fieras, pero déjame decirte que desde el punto de vista que estoy apunto de relatarte ese lado no se verá reflejado, si deseas continuar leyendo, preparate para conocer el lado más tierno y sumiso de una veela. Ese lado que muy pocos son capaces de conocer y entender, el lado de una veela con su amante._

 _Estoy a punto de demostrarte lo difícil (y en algunos casos aterrador) que es convivir con una criatura tan hermosa como fluctuante._


	2. Lección 1

_**HTTYV**_

* * *

 _ **Lección 1: Sé cariñosa con ella**_

* * *

 _Oh sí. Querido lector, he decidido enumerar como primer punto éste por lo trascendental que resulta._

 _Mi relación con mi pareja ha trascurrido por vaivenes a lo largo de más de una década._

 _Aunque primero debería hacerte una breve introducción a su persona. Se llama Fleur, la conocí cuando recién salía de la pubertad y aunque nuestra relación fue inicialmente complicada (por no decir desastrosa) ha logrado superar esa etapa para convertirse en una convivencia sana._

 _Todo eso gracias a lo que acabo de mencionar: Ser cariñosa con una Veela._

 _Las veelas son criaturas posesivas y retraídas, no suelen mostrar su afecto en público y mucho menos dejar ver sus miedos o debilidades. Hacer que una veela confíe en ti es todo un reto. Pero la forma más sencilla de ganarte el buen lado de una veela es demostrándole cariño. No importa lo dura o agresiva que parezca por fuera, toda veela requiere de una dosis diaria de amor._

 ** _*****_** _HTTYV_ ** _*****_**

Yo de primera mano puedo asegurártelo. Verás, Fleur trabaja en el _"Blue Cliff: de búsqueda e investigación de enfermedades mágicas"_ que es una especie de hospital. Como era de esperarse, suele estresarse en incontables ocasiones. Hay días que llega con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, otros días le gusta quejarse de todo lo ocurrido y en algunas llega bramando y arrasando todo a su paso, como sea, siempre hay un factor en común: el método de calmarla.

Era un día aparentemente común, la venta en la librería había sido particularmente calmada así que había llegado a una buena hora para hacer la cena. Fleur y ella no vivían juntas oficialmente, Fleur tenía una llave del departamento de la castaña y Hermione del de ella y a pesar de que pasaban gran tiempo en uno u otro lugar no habían decidido mudarse juntas aún. Había mantenido un humor optimista así que decidió hacer algo para sorprender a la rubia.

Se había dirigido directamente al departamento de la rubia, no sin antes dejarle un recado a Fleur de que la esperaba para cenar, había elegido el platillo preferido de su novia: lasagna vegetariana. Había colocado la mesa y un par de velas aromáticas en las esquinas, música instrumental de fondo.

Estaba segura que su novia estaría encantada con la idea, sabía que aunque Fleur no lo admitiera tenía la vena "francesa" que adoraba este tipo de detalles románticos. Espero pacientemente mientras observaba a la mascota que Fleur tenía: un pez. Fleur no había accedido a tener algo más grande ni con mayor responsabilidad, únicamente mantenía a aquel animalito por haber sido un regalo de su prima. Al fin escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Fleur entró con un par de carpetas desordenadas en mano, las mangas de su blusa blanca estaban arremangadas y el cabello alborotado. Hermione no necesito oírla para saber que estaba gruñendo por lo bajo. La rubia no se molestó en saludar a la castaña, probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia mientras continuó caminando hacia la habitación

\- Hey, bebé –la castaña la siguió hasta la habitación, manteniendo su distancia- ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia arrojó las carpetas sobre la cama, para luego entrar al baño sin responder a la castaña.

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro- Fleur, ¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta nuevamente fue silencio, el agua del grifo corrió. Hermione decidió que era momento de intervenir y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta del baño.

Las manos de Fleur se aferraban con fuerza al lavamanos mientras miraba fijamente su reflejo- ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

Fleur exhaló sonoramente- Malfoy –y un ligero gesto de desdén apareció al mencionar su nombre- Negó la inversión en la investigación

Hermione pudo entender de inmediato la frustración de su novia. Ella misma había sufrido durante la escuela el carácter de aquél rubio creído y lamentaba que Fleur tuviera que experimentarlo de propia mano en el trabajo.

\- La junta lo revisará pero… él no permitirá que se apruebe –Fleur entrecerró los ojos y apretó más las manos- esto es personal

Hermione se acercó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia- No dejes que te afecte tanto

\- ¿A mí? –La posición de Fleur cambió, poniéndose de frente a la castaña- Esto afecta a muchas personas, Hermione. No soy yo y mi ego dañado

Y entonces supo de inmediato que había desatado una reacción en cadena. Fleur estaba furiosa y estaba buscando un método de desahogarse- No es lo que –

\- ¿Ahora dices que te acuso sin sentido? –Fleur bufó- Me lo estoy inventando todo –Comenzó a caminar en círculos por el baño- Ahora soy una paranoica

-Fleur –trató la castaña

\- Pero está bien, porque todo termina siendo mi culpa

\- Fleur

-Todos son inocentes, yo soy la única que carga la culpa

-Fleur

-Como aquella vez que quisiste intentar algo nuevo y avivar la llama del amor y casi terminas quemando la casa

\- Fleur

\- No, ya sé, debo calmarme y controlar mi carácter. YO siempre soy la que tiene –

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro. " _Oh, sí, paciencia de santo_ " pensó. Fleur seguía murmurando su serie de quejas. La castaña avanzó hacia ella hasta tomarla del brazo con fuerza- Fleur Isabelle, para

La rubia pareció reaccionar y de inmediato detuvo su errático andar

\- Mírame –y espero a que los ojos de Fleur estuvieran de lleno en ella- Te amo –observó los labios de Fleur curvarse un milímetro

Fleur se relajó visiblemente- ¿Me estás distrayendo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Te estoy diciendo lo que espero que sepas. ¿Me das un abrazo?

La rubia no necesitó meditarlo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

Hermione sabía cuándo su chica comenzaba a relajarse y este era justo uno de esos momentos, sintió los hombros de la rubia relajarse, su espalda aflojar y su nariz se metió en el cuello de la castaña como si se tratará de un niño pequeño que se aferraba a su madre. Hermione subía y bajaba la mano sobre su columna- Pobrecita, todo el día trabajando por un mundo mejor –y sintió que Fleur asentía con la cabeza- Mereces un descanso –Su hábil mano había alcanzado el cabello de la rubia, deshaciendo la coleta y liberando las hebras de pelo rubio

Se separó de Fleur, observando los ojos de la rubia, había algo de emoción y sorpresa en ellos. Había dejado por completo su anterior frustración- Preparé tu comida favorita –y lo ojos de Fleur de inmediato se llenaron de emoción- ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te espero afuera? Hay flores, velas y un poco de vino

La sonrisa se la rubia se hizo enorme mientras asentía

Hermione contuvo la risa cuando observó a su novia comenzar a desvestirse, con evidente prisa. Sonrió al pensar que ni cuando tenían sexo la rubia se deshacía de sus ropas a tal velocidad.

Salió del año sabiendo que su presencia no era mayormente necesaria

 ** _*****_** _HTTYV_ ** _*****_**

 _Hay diferentes maneras de demostrarle tu amor a tu veela, puede ser con un gesto romántico o con el simple hecho de sostener su mano todo el tiempo._

 _A lo largo de nuestra relación he probado muchas cosas, unas más efectivas que otras._

 _Aunque algo te digo, si no tienes una buena afinación vocal, cantarle delante de tus amigos pueda no ser la idea más romántica de todas, puede resultar en una rotunda vergüenza._

 ** _*****_** _HTTYV_ ** _*****_**

Hermione aplaudió cuando Gabrielle se bajó del escenario después de haber presentado su número. Tomó otro trago de su copa, quizás estaba muy sedienta esa noche pero había perdido el número de tragos anteriores.

\- Iré por ella –Fleur se levantó de su asiento. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse hacia su hermana.

Hermione sonrió, observó al resto de sus amigos que bebían o platicaban animadamente. Se extrañó de ver a Ginny mirando fijamente el escenario- ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, evidentemente había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos- Si, sólo… fue muy bueno

La castaña asintió. Conocía los dotes artísticos de su cuñada- ¿Dean no vendrá? –no pudo evitar ver que la espalda de Ginny se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su actual novio

Sacudió la cabeza- Le pedí un tiempo

\- Oh –ahora entendía la reacción de su amiga- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? –no estaba lo suficiente ebria para no preocuparse por su mejor amiga

La pelirroja nuevamente sacudió la cabeza- No, después. Quiero disfrutar esta noche

Hermione levantó la copa que tenía en mano tratando vagamente de chocarla contra la copa de su amiga. Sentía como el alcohol afectaba su destreza- El ambiente es muy bueno

Ginny tomó un trago de su copa mientras miraba a Gabrielle- Es muy buena

La castaña reconoció que ya había dicho eso pero no quiso remarcarlo

\- Es muy romántico –comentó la pelirroja- típico de una francesa

Y aquello llamó la atención de la castaña- ¿Cómo?

\- Cantarle a tu amante. Es como… la cosa francesa más romántica, en medio del rio con un poco de pasta y vino

Hermione estuvo tentada a contradecirle y decir que esos eran probablemente los italianos pero la voz de Ginny continuó

\- Cantarle frente a todos diciéndole que le amas –soltó un suspiro- que sepa que te gusta, que le amas

Hermione decidió ignorar a dónde apuntaba la mirada de su amiga. Meses más tarde hubiera deseado haber sido más centrada, haberle prestado suficiente atención y darse cuenta que las palabras de Ginny no eran un comentario sino una declaración silenciosa a la persona que miraba fijamente en aquel momento.

Hermione asintió antes de tomar de golpe el último trago de su copa- Ahora vuelvo –Se puso de pie sin pensarlo claramente y se encaminó al escenario. No le costó muchos billetes convencer al chico para que le permitiera interrumpir el orden en el escenario y ella fuera la siguiente.

\- Buenas –habló en el micrófono. Llamando la atención de todos, volviendo un tanto silencioso el lugar- ¡Buenas noches! -Gritó con demasiada emoción sabiendo que su grito probablemente sonó ridículo, aunque la risa del público y algunos aplausos la envalentonaron más- Verán, me he colado en la línea

Nuevamente la risa del público se escuchó, aunque estuvo segura que alguna chica abajó gruñó, continuó con su discurso- Porque –levantó su dedo índice para hacer hincapié- Hoy cumplimos 1437 días, mi amor

Yup, Hermione podía avergonzarse de muchas cosas aquella noche pero no de esa. No del momento en que pudo enfocar el rostro de Fleur en la multitud y la sonrisa que le regaló en aquel momento.

Hermione Granger, a sus 24 años de edad no era muy habilidosa, seguía olvidando apagar la cafetera por las mañanas, a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el departamento de Fleur seguía olvidando que la luz del baño se encendía del lado derecho, no sabía usar muy bien zapatos altos, su reloj de mano se le había roto hace tres meses y seguía olvidando comprar uno. Si, Hermione Granger no era la chica más atenta pero si de algo se vanagloriaba era de la increíble capacidad de recordar y llevar el recuento del tiempo a lado de la veela. Podía olvidar la cafetera pero nunca el momento en que se volvieron oficialmente novias o la primera noche en la que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que Fleur le dijo te amo. No, esas eran recuerdos que Hermione llevaba tatuados en su memoria y de los que siempre llevaba un recuento, sobria o no.

El ruido del público al fin disminuyó, al parecer su declaración había causado conmoción- Y he decidido celebrarlo –se aclaró la garganta. Las luces del escenario disminuyeron y sus ojos lo agradecieron, ahora podía ver con mejor claridad a su novia y de reojo la mesa de sus amigos- ¡Música, maestro! –y tronó los dedos torpemente. La audiencia soltó una carcajada pero trató de concentrarse en la música.

La música empezó a sonar y algunas personas aplaudieron o soltaron leves ruidos al reconocer la tonada de i'm yours de Jason Mraz. Hermione dio unos leves golpecitos con el dedo en el micrófono y aclaró la garganta. La realidad comenzaba a golpearle, nunca había cantado y menos en público.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? La mayoría del público estaba ebrio. Hizo a un lado sus nervios

Well, you done done me  
And you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted

Sabía que su voz debía de sonar horrible por el rostro del público de enfrente y la forma en que el audio chilló las primeras frases. Pero Fleur tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, así que continúo

Before the cool done run out

I'll be givin it my best test  
And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more  
No more, it cannot wait

I'm yours

Al fin el público comenzó a tener una reacción amigable, algunos cantaban levemente, otros ladeaban la cabeza al ritmo y otros sólo reían. Y algunos solo la ignoraban.

Lo importante era la chica rubia que ahora veía con claridad, se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ella. La rubia se detuvo a unos metros de ella mientras movía las caderas levemente, levantó las cejas hacia la castaña y entonces se dio cuenta que había olvidado momentáneamente la canción. Vio a Fleur mover los labios y hacer compañía en silencio con las letras

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music at the moment

No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse ni que el público aplaudía rítmicamente. Fleur ya estaba a unos pasos de ella, el escenario no era más alto que un par de centímetros, sólo había que subir cuatro escalones y estaría a su altura. Trató de concentrarse en la letra

So, I won't hesitate no more  
No more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

El público había comenzado a seguir la canción y a hacerle compañía en la letra a la castaña. Estaba segura que era porque notaban su estado y sentían un atisbo de simpatía. Sabía que esta escena iba a hacer su lugar en el top ten de ridículos más memorables en su vida, desde el escenario podía escuchar la risa de Ginevra y los gritos de aliento que Ron le lanzaba.

Fleur seguía al pie de las escaleras, sin animarse a entrar al ojo público. Pero el alcohol en Hermione le daba valor, así que mientras continuaba cantando bajó las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con su rubia. Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Cantó "I've been spending way too long" mientras sus labios quedaban aún muy cerca de la mano de la otra.

El público se volcó en un fuerte rugido y aplausos al ver a la pareja unida.

Fleur se sonrojó al instante, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención. Hermione comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas al ritmo de la música y con ello la mano de la francesa, obligándola a seguirle el ritmo. La rubia se rehusó por unos momentos antes que decidió ceder y moverse con Hermione.

La castaña estaba comenzando a olvidarse de la letra hasta que Fleur comenzó a mover sus labios, siguiendo la letra pero sin ser lo suficientemente sonoro para que el micrófono pudiera captarla. Hermione sintió una nueva oleada de emoción y valor. Continuó cantando con Fleur a su lado

Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart  
And you'll find the sky is yours,  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

La canción había terminado y el público comenzó alegremente a aplaudir. A Hermione lo único que le importaba era la mano de Fleur en su cintura y su sonrisa- ¿Sabes que cuando lleguemos a la mesa no van a dejar de molestarte?

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras sentía que alguien del staff le arrebataba el micrófono- Bueno, no creo que sea peor que cuando quemaste la cola de mi gato en navidad

Fleur le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro. Y la castaña rio, sintiendo como le bajaba momentáneamente el efecto del alcohol. Fleur se inclinó para besarla en los labios- Oh, mi linda cantante

Y Hermione supo en ese mismo momento que había cometido un gran error al exponer su horrible afinación frente a tantas personas. Se prometió que trataría de olvidar esa canción y que nunca más la cantaría, en privado o en público.

Naturalmente, no fue así.

24 días después, Fleur le pediría matrimonio con esa misma canción.


	3. Lección 2

_**Lección 2: No la retes**_

 _Algo que debes saber es que las Veelas son criaturas muy competitivas y orgullosas. No hay nada que moleste más a una Veela que le digas que es incapaz de hacerlo._

 _Yo lo aprendí desde la primera semana de haberla conocido._

*****HTTYV*****

Hermione escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado derecho. Decidió ignorarlo, sabía que no había un solo alma en la escuela que osara molestarla por mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente alguien se aclaró la garganta, evidentemente tratando de llamar su atención.

La castaña nuevamente lo ignoró, no quería aceptarlo pero aquella presencia estaba empezando a distraerla.

Y nuevamente.

Hermione apretó la quijada.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Sabía que no podía ignorar más al intruso, giró la vista para encontrarse con la hermosa chica de uniforme azul. La había visto recién llegó, tenía ese porte y elegancia digna de envidiar pero también se podía notar que no era fácil de tratar. Hermione trató de no verse intimidada ni sorprendida por su presencia, levantó ambas cejas. Esperando que la otra hablara.

\- Disculpa la interrupción

La rubia le sonrió levemente y Hermione sin ninguna razón en particular deseo que aquella conversación terminara ya- Disculpada –la castaña le retiró la vista y la regresó de nuevo a su lectura, o al menos a fingir que leía.

\- Disculpa –nuevamente habló la rubia

Hermione la volteó a ver con un poco de fastidio. No podía entender qué quería

\- Es que no había terminado de hablar –se justificó y a pesar de que Hermione podía ver sus nervios, su sonrisa confidente nunca la abandonó- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme

\- La bibliotecaria está en la entrada –y rogó porque ahí acabara pero no, al parecer no era su día de suerte

\- Sí, pero no parezco agradarle mucho

\- Me pregunto por qué –comentó sarcásticamente la castaña

La rubia se tensó un momento antes de regresar a su postura calmada- No entiendo a qué te refieres

Hermione dejó caer su libro sonoramente, dispuesta a terminar de una vez- Mira –y su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que intentó- No todos estamos felices de tu presencia o la de aquel chico tosco por aquí –sus ojos se entrecerraron- Vienen, pasean un rato por los estantes sin hacer nada de provecho pero afectando a los que actualmente tratamos de estudiar

\- No un fan, puedo ver –replicó la rubia

Hermione rio burlonamente- ¿Fan? No todos queremos tocar tu piel para comprobar si es tan suave como parece o mirar tus ojos durante –y se detuvo ahí, sabía que había dicho más de lo que pretendía

La sonrisa de la extranjera le dijo que había subido su ego con sólo un par de palabras

\- Como sea, agradecería que tú y tus fans se marcharan de mi espacio –alegó, tratando de salvar un poco de su dignidad

La rubia tomó asiento a un lado suyo sin invitación- Lo lamento, no era ni es mi intención que esas personas te molesten –observó a sus alrededores, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca- tampoco a mí me agradan, me gusta más el silencio y la discreción. Pasar desapercibida –sonrió- podría escapar de la multitud alguna vez y entonces tú podrías ayudarme con algunas dudas

\- Lo encuentro difícil de creer –masculló, no le gustaba que la rubia comenzara a sentirse cómoda junto a ella

\- Entonces, podría demostrártelo

Y ante eso, Hermione rio. Rio tan sonoramente que llamó la atención de algunos alumnos

\- ¿Qué? –por primera vez el rostro de la rubia cambió, su sonrisa desfalleció y apretó los labios juntos

Hermione colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y recostó su barbilla sobre sus puños- Disculpa mi incredulidad, pero me parece imposible hablar contigo sin la presencia de alguien más. Es imposible que puedas deshacerte de tu séquito

La rubia tensó la quijada- ¿Imposible?

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que había tocado un nervio. Podía ver algo en los ojos azules que no alcanzó a reconocer pero que años más tarde sabría identificar a plenitud- Usted vive para su público señorita –comentó con sarcasmo- yo para la tranquilidad –se enderezó en su asiento para observar la figura completa de la rubia- uno: No puedes escapar de quién eres, y dos: no creo que tu presencia sea agradable

\- Podría sorprenderle Señorita Granger

Y aunque Hermione estaba sorprendida de que conociera su nombre no hizo ningún comentario- No lo creo posible Señorita Delacour

Y entonces la rubia sonrió, una sonrisa que Hermione llegaría a amar durante décadas- Entonces déjeme sorprenderla

Y sin decir más, la rubia se fue. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y salió de la vista de la castaña. Hermione nunca lo aceptaría, pero en aquél momento supo que Fleur Delacour era la chica más intrigante que había conocido.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Para curiosidad y martirio de todos, mi Fleur desapareció todos los jueves y viernes por las tardes. Durante aquella época nadie sabía dónde se metía o cómo lo lograba pero para sorpresa de todo el alumnado la rubia lograba perderse de la vista pública por un par de horas._

 _No negaré que me sorprendí las primeras veces que la vi junto a mí, me susurró al oído cuando pretendía tomar un libro y casi me mata de un infarto ahí mismo. Del segundo al quinto día también me tomó por sorpresa y a partir del sexto empecé a esperarla. No tardé mucho en acostumbrarme y aunque se lo negara, ella y yo sabíamos que su presencia me agradaba._

 _Con el tiempo nos internamos en los estantes, rincones y esquinas de la biblioteca; y aunque yo creía conocerlos bien con ella a mi lado, esos rincones tomaron nuevos significados. Mi primer y mi segundo beso me fueron dados en la misma sección en estantes contrarios y con ella aprendería por primera vez lo que es sentirse excitado._

 _Pero no nos apresuremos, que nuestra relación no avanzó tan rápido. Pasó más de 4 años antes de que pudiéramos entablar una relación formal. Ella siempre tan decidida y yo siempre tan vacilante._

 _Fleur siempre se ha tomado todos los retos en serio, al menos aquellos que yo le he lanzado (la mayoría de las veces sin proponérmelo), como aquella vez que vio un anuncio en la televisión de pasteles y me propuso felizmente que lo hiciéramos._

 _Como era de esperarse me reí y cuando le dije que ella ni podía calentar un sándwich sin quemarlo supe de inmediato que había cometido un error. 20 kilos de harina, muchas rejas de huevo y demás ingredientes después me sorprendió con una masa (apenas comestible) con forma de pastel. Nunca le revelaré la tortura que implicó comerlo._

 _Siempre tienes que cuidar las palabras que usas cuando estás con una veela, con el tiempo llegas a saber las palabras indicadas. Aunque a veces el problema no reside con tus palabras, sino con las palabras de los demás._

 _Está claro que no puedes controlar la forma en que los demás afectan al orgullo de tu veela, pero si puedes controlar la forma en que se comporta._

 _A veces hay que tener mano dura con ellas._

 _Yo amo a la mía con todo mi corazón, pero sé que hay ocasiones en que debo hacerle entender que debe decidir entre la opinión de los demás y la mía. Su orgullo no puede complacer a todos._

*****HTTYV*****

\- ¿Fleur? –Hermione trataba de sacarse las manos de la rubia. No era que le disgustase, ni que no lo deseara, pero tener sexo en un lugar público no era precisamente algo que le atrajera- detente

\- Mmm –murmuró la rubia antes de continuar besando su cuello, sus manos se habían metido debajo de la tela del pantalón

\- Fleur, hay gente afuera –la castaña trataba de razonar con su amante pero ésta parecía empeñada en conseguir entrar entre sus piernas

La rubia pareció sorda, pues aumentó el ritmo de suministraciones. Una de sus manos masajeaba el pecho de la otra con firmeza

Hermione soltó un leve gemido, estaba dispuesta a despojarse de sus ropas en ese reducido y maloliente espacio hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. El golpe de inmediato la trajo a sus sentidos- Fleur, vámonos

La rubia gruñó, tratando de continuar con su labor sin darse cuenta que la castaña ya no estaba en la misma señal

Nuevamente hubo un golpe en la puerta

\- Fleur –Esta vez su voz fue más demandante- Fleur –gruñó, poniendo fuerza en sus brazos, haciendo que Fleur se separase de golpe- ¿No me estás oyendo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

Hermione la miró incrédula- Quiero estar contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos a casa y podrás continuar con tu espectáculo de dominancia

\- ¿Y por qué aquí no?

Hermione se rascó la nuca, tratando de despejar la molestia- Fleur, ¿Cuál es el problema?

La rubia apretó los labios- Eres muy reservada y me encanta, pero si yo no soy capaz de hacer que pierdas el control un momento entonces no creo ser la indicada

Hermione la observó incrédula- Oh no –sentía la sangre irrigarle con fuerza, conocía perfectamente esa postura y aunque la rubia estuviera tratando de ocultarla no funcionaba- No me vas a montar un numerito así –se aseguró de pararse firmemente para dejar en claro su posición- ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- No sé de que es-

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? –interrumpió. No estaba dispuesta a dejar ir este asunto aunque nuevamente golpearon a la puerta

Fleur desvío la mirada

\- Fleur Isabelle, ¿Qué te dijeron?

La rubia permaneció un momento antes de ceder- Dijeron que eras tan recatada que ni yo podría hacerte perder el control

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- ¿Y? –inquirió, porque sabía que ahí no acababa

\- Que era imposible que tu amor por mí llegara tan lejos

 _Malas influencias_ , pensó en un instante la castaña- ¿Quién?

Y en esta ocasión, Fleur no se resistió- Ronald y Dean

Hermione exhaló, entendiendo lo mucho que las palabras de aquellos dos chicos llegaban a lastimar- Ven –Hermione le extendió sus manos y Fleur las tomó- Escúchame bien –se acercó más, pegando sus frentes- Te amo y eres la única, la única que me hace perder el control –observó la sonrisa en los labios de su novia- y podría tener sexo contigo en la playa, en el coche o en algún bosque –y antes de que la sonrisa de Fleur continuara, se encargó de detenerla- pero no aquí… en este baño asqueroso que me da nauseas, donde cada vez que quiero gemir tu nombre puedo sentir el olor a orina.

La rubia se sonrojó- lo siento

\- Estoy segura que es así –murmuró- pero –y se alejó, soltando las manos de su novia- tienes que entender que no soy una estúpida apuesta o reto tuyo –se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo su frente- No soy alguna apuesta qué ganar, Fleur. Soy tu novia y merezco que me trates con respeto

\- Hermione, yo no

\- Lo sé, sé que no estabas pensando lo que hacías pero ahora me voy a asegurar que la próxima vez que alguien te rete y quieras sentirte súper macho alfa, lo pienses dos veces –Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y abrió el baño, sintiendo con placer el aire- dos semanas sin sexo

Y sin pensarlo más, salió del baño, dejando a una francesa completamente desolada en el baño.

Después de eso, Fleur faltó todo un mes a las reuniones de quidditch los jueves por las noches en casa de Ron.

Esas dos semanas siempre llegó puntual a sus reuniones con la castaña y nunca intentó (aunque Hermione se daba cuenta que lo ansiaba) en exactamente dos semanas tener relaciones con ella. Dos semanas y un día después se apareció en su departamento con una rosa y una estamina sorprendente que dejó a la castaña con uno de los mejores orgasmos de su relación.

Sobra decir que Fleur jamás intento demostrar su valía con apuestas tontas que incluían a la castaña.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Hay que dejarle claro a nuestra veela (aunque nos castiguemos también en el proceso) que hay ciertas cosas que no pueden, ni deben ocurrir debido a su competitividad. Aunque también hay que tener claro que debemos alimentar el ego de nuestra vela ocasionalmente, pero eso se tratará en otro apartado._

 _Ya sabiendo la forma en que nuestra veela reacciona a nuestros desafíos y a los de los demás, sólo nos queda una cosa. Saber cuándo retractarnos de uno._

 _No siempre podemos ganar, y mantener nuestro orgullo en alto a veces no es la mejor opción, hay que saber reconocer cuándo hay que levantar la bandera blanca de la paz, pero eso sí, siempre muy sutil para no ofender su orgullo._

*****HTTYV*****

\- Fleur, basta –Hermione observó a su esposa tratar de arreglar por enésima vez la tubería- lo estás rompiendo más

\- aáme a aé tua -La rubia murmuró algo inentendible sin retirarse de su labor

\- ¿Qué? –Hermione sacudió la cabeza- no te entiendo nada

Fleur salió del reducido espacio donde se encontraba, tenía la frente bañada en sudor y en la boca un tubo. Se lo quitó para mirar a Hermione con molestia- Pásame la llave turca

Hermione se mordió el interior del labio. Se contuvo de corregir a la rubia de que era "llave tuerca" y no "turca" y sin desear pelear más se la pasó. Fleur regresó a sus labores.

Hermione gruñó y soltó un grito exasperado. Había sido una mala idea decirle a Fleur que llamaran a alguien para reparar la regadera, como consecuencia el padre de la castaña había aparecido y había reparado todo a su manera. Se había vanagloriado que el método "muggle" era más resistente que agitar la varita. Para sorpresa de todos, era verdad. La gotera que parecía un problema sin fin, se había solucionado en menos de dos horas y no había molestado en más de 6 meses.

Cuando la llave del lavamanos del baño de abajo había empezado a hacer lo mismo, lo más lógico era que hicieran lo mismo y el padre de la castaña apareciera, pero eso no era posible teniendo una veela en casa.

Cuando Fleur se ofreció a intentarlo (ya que había visto con asombro e intriga todas las manobras de su suegro), Hermione le soltó un rotundo " _No, no tienes ni minúscula idea de plomería muggle_ " y media hora más tarde Fleur se apareció con una caja completa de herramientas muggle y un libro titulado "plomería para dummies".

Ahora Hermione veía como toda su loseta era profanada mientras Fleur buscaba "el origen del problema" y Hermione sentía unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que probablemente era el empaque de la llave, pero se contuvo sabiendo lo grande que haría el problema de hacerlo. Se retiró discretamente y comenzó a cocinar la cena.

Aquello le relajó bastante, era un espacio en el que Fleur se acercaba escasamente y por lo tanto cada cosa estaba estrictamente en el lugar en el que Hermione las ubicaba. Esperaba a que el pollo terminara de hornearse y barajeaba sus opciones de compra para el babyshower de Ginny cuando Fleur apareció frente a ella.

Hermione la esperaba con una señal de derrota pero en cambio de eso, la rubia apareció con una llave en la mano y una sonrisa triunfante- Ya ha quedado, amor

La miró sorprendida y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Fleur la jaló de la mano y la dirigió hacia el baño- Mira, mira

Y cuando Hermione miró, se sorprendió de no girarse a cachetear a su mujer. Toda la llave estaba enroscada en cinta negra aislante, había pegamento blanco en casi toda la tubería que estaba descubierta porque la rubia había roto la loseta de la pared y piso y parte del lavabo estaba cuarteado. Pero se limitó a asentir

\- Lo logré –sonrió triunfante la rubia, con las manos en la cadera- ya no gotea

Y Hermione se contuvo para no decir que seguramente era por todo el pegamento blanco que asomaba de la boca de la llave y que quizás ya no saldría más agua de ahí. Simplemente se giró para ver a su novia- Wow, me has… sorprendido

Y Fleur soltó un gritito de entusiasmo antes de levantar a la castaña por las caderas y besarla- Me daré un baño y cenamos

Hermione asintió- Si, te lo mereces

Y Fleur salió brincando del baño.

Una semana después el inodoro de ese mismo baño comenzó a gotear y después de que Fleur lo "arreglara", la castaña decidió clausurar ese baño.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Claro que no todo fue pérdida puesto que diseñé un mejor plan, porque recuerda que siempre hay que ir un paso adelante del orgullo de tu veela, pero siempre con la mentalidad de no herir a mi amada._

 _Levantar una tregua no necesariamente implica perder, solamente te tomas un tiempo para re-diseñar tu victoria_

*****HTTYV*****

\- No es que no me alegre su visita pero –la madre de la castaña detuvo sus palabras para observar cautelosamente a su hija- ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

Hermione sonrió, su padre estaba enseñándole a la rubia su nuevo jardín así que era imposible que escucharan su conversación- ¿No crees en la simplicidad de esta visita?

Su madre levantó la ceja, retándola a mentirle

Pero Hermione no lo intentó, sonrió unos momentos antes de responderle- Fleur arregló la tubería del baño el mes pasado

Su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa

La castaña continuó- Podrás imaginarte los resultados

La mujer soltó una risa- Pasó lo mismo con tu padre, hasta que decidí llevarlo con tu tío –y la sonrisa de su hija le dijo lo que necesitaba saber- Pero no te preocupes, tu padre es buen maestro

\- Y Fleur una buena aprendiz –completó la castaña

Su madre le hizo una ademán para que la siguiera- ¿Qué tan mal quedó la tubería?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a su madre sacar un destornillador del cajón y caminar con dirección a la cocina- Ya no usamos ese baño y paso a las visitas al baño del segundo piso

\- ¿Tan mal?

Hermione se encogió de hombros- pudo ser peor

La mayor comenzó a golpear con el desarmador la llave de la cocina, el ruido era mínimo pero la destreza con la que los golpes eran proporcionados le dijo a la castaña que no era la primera vez que su madre lo hacía- Parece que conoces de ello –comentó inquisitivamente

\- A tu padre siempre le pone de buen humor arreglar estas cosas –sonrió- Ya debes saber que en el matrimonio, una chica siempre debe tener trucos

Y Hermione compartió una sonrisa cómplice con su madre antes de verla asentar un último golpe haciendo que el agua comenzara a brotar fluidamente por la llave

\- Irving –gritó la mayor mientras se guardaba el desarmador en la ropa- La llave del fregadero se ha roto

La reacción fue casi inmediata y el hombre, seguido de cerca por la rubia, aparecieron en la cocina- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ver el problema

Hermione y su madre se miraron inocentemente antes de que la menor respondiera- Creo que he utilizado mucha fuerza

Su padre sacudió la cabeza- Ni hablar, traeré mi caja de herramientas

Los ojos de Fleur de inmediato se iluminaron y Hermione supo que era el momento preciso para intervenir- Fleur podría ayudarte, hizo un buen trabajo en el baño de la casa… si la llave de la cocina llegara a descomponerse, sé que ella lo arreglaría en un instante

Y los hombros de Fleur se alzaron ligeramente con orgullo- Yo podría ayudarlo, si está de acuerdo

Hermione observó a su padre sonreír con ilusión- Una aprediz ¿eh? –comentó el hombre- Vamos a ver de qué estás hecha, hija. Con un poco de suerte y pueda enseñarte muchas cosas más

Y Fleur asintió con vehemencia

Hermione observó cómo ambos salían de la cocina en busca de herramientas y regresaban en cuestión de segundos

Su madre se colocó a un lado de ella con una sonrisa- Espero que sepas que Fleur va a mojarse –ambas observaban como el hombre y la rubia comenzaban a platicar, completamente absortos en su tarea

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sin despegar nunca la vista de la rubia- Le traje una blusa extra


	4. Lección 3

_**Lección 3: Primeras sensaciones**_

 _Pido mil disculpas, queridos lectores míos, disculpas por no haber mencionado este tema antes cuando resulta de total trascendencia._

 _Imagino desde un inicio debiste preguntarte ¿Cómo saber si es una veela? ¿Cómo saber si soy su amor verdadero o simplemente una diversión? Aunque parezcan preguntas complejas, la realidad es que son muy simples._

 _Lo único y principal que necesitas saber es que las veelas son seres extremadamente posesivos y celosos con sus amantes._

 _Es verdad que cuando Fleur y yo nos conocimos éramos aún más jóvenes, que yo tenía la fortuna de estudiar en un colegio de magia donde fácilmente podrías averiguar la naturaleza de cualquiera criatura mágica. Pero, mi relación con ella siempre fue muy fácil, es decir, debo admitir que en el inicio sentía una animadversión por ella que ni yo misma lograba entender pero realmente conversar con ella siempre fue muy fluido, incluso nuestros silencios compartidos decían mucho._

 _Pero la manera más fácil de descubrir si una veela está interesada es prestar atención en la forma en la que te trata, no cómo trata a los demás porque descubrirás que es un patrón. Fleur con los demás siempre fue muy sonriente e incluso coqueta, conmigo siempre fue muy reservada y tímida._

 _Oh sí, si una veela está interesada en ti lo sabrías de inmediato, porque su naturaleza inequívoca tiende a abandonarla cuando están a solas._

*****HTTYV*****

\- El hermano de Ginny parece interesado en ti –comentó la castaña tratando de sonar casual

Fleur gruñó- Es sólo porque me vio con traje de baño

\- Probablemente toda la escuela te vio en traje de baño –Hermione dejó abandonado su libro, no tenía caso. Llevaba un par de meses hablando en secreto con la rubia, sabía que su atención tendía a disiparse en la presencia de la francesa

La sonrisa de la rubia se incrementó- Probablemente toda la escuela esté interesada en mi –replicó con vanidad

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara con exasperación

\- ¿Qué? –inquirió la rubia mientras reía- soy encantadora y hermosa, es obvio que están interesados en mí… No los culpo

Hermione se giró para verla a los ojos. La biblioteca siempre les había otorgado esa sensación de privacidad- Creo que guiarse por lo físico no es la mejor apuesta cuando se trata de una relación

Fleur no comentó, únicamente se dedicó a observarla

\- Aunque –y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione- debo admitir que tienes una hermosa figura –se animó a comentar y estuvo a punto de esconder su cabeza entre un estante pero la reacción de la rubia fue tan inmediata que la cautivó.

Los ojos de Fleur de inmediato se agrandaron y sus mejillas, a pesar de la penumbra, se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

Hermione continuó observándola antes de animarse a seguir- ¿Qué? –inquirió inocentemente- Te dije que toda la escuela te vio en traje de baño –sonrió al notar que los labios de Fleur se esforzaron por sonreír- es cierto que con Krum encima de mí casi no pudimos hablar pero creo que tuve el tiempo suficiente para admirar tu figura

Y Hermione supo en ese mismo instante que había hallado su pasatiempo favorito: adular a Fleur

\- Ah –los ojos de Fleur iban en muchas direcciones, menos hacia la castaña- pues –empezó a hacer un extraño juego con sus manos- Ah

Y Hermione tuvo que unir sus labios para evitar reír

\- Gra-Gracias –tartamudeó la rubia ligeramente- Yo –dejó salir un largo suspiro- Realmente… ah

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, despegando la vista de la francesa- Deberías decirle que no estás interesada

Fleur la observó, sin comprender a que se refería

\- A Bill, el hermano de Ginny… es un buen chico

El habla de la rubia pareció regresar a la normalidad- Y por lo mismo se dará cuenta que son sólo sus pantalones hablando

Hermione sonrió, la rubia tenía razón. Bill pronto entendería que él y Fleur poco tenían en común, aunque Hermione no tenía claro porqué ella quería, necesitaba, que la rubia le diera una clara confirmación de NO interés al chico.

*****HTTYV*****

 _La verdad es que mi amada y yo pasamos muchas horas juntas durante el colegio, pero contrario a lo que la mayoría creería, ella y yo rara vez teníamos un acercamiento físico._

 _Y las escasas veces que eso pasó, más de una vez pensé que Fleur podía desfallecer_

*****HTTYV*****

\- Fleur –advirtió la castaña

\- Hermione –replicó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

Hermione se dejó arrastrar hacia el lago con sus dedos entrelazados, era una postura que habían tomado en las últimas semanas y una que no le resultaba incomoda a ninguna

\- Fleur –suplicó de nuevo la castaña, aunque no opuso resistencia en su andar

\- Hermione –repitió nuevamente como si fuera la cosa más normal

Y Hermione rodeó los ojos- Fleur –llamó con mayor fuerza cuando ambas llegaron inevitablemente a la orilla del lago- De verdad estoy bien así

La rubia al fin se giró a verla- Pero no sabes nadar, ¿Cómo es que no sabes nadar? Este lago ha estado aquí desde que iniciaste a estudiar

\- No hay necesidad –aclaró nuevamente la castaña- ya te dije que aquí no hay fiestas en el lago, ni es tan cálido como en tu escuela –explicó, aunque anteriormente habían aclarado ese punto.

\- Pero es de utilidad –luchó la rubia

\- ¿Para qué? –Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho- Además, cuando tu club de fan descubra que andamos semi-desnudas en el lago, va a venir tras de mí, me colgaran de los dedos de los pies y después me degollaran viva

Y aunque la castaña sabía que era un poco dramático, tampoco se alejaba tanto de la verdad. Hace dos semanas, alguna chica, totalmente fan de Fleur, había descubierto su escondite secreto y como era de esperar, con el grito que soltó la mitad de la biblioteca se enteró y la mitad de la biblioteca expandió el rumor a la mitad de Hogwarts, que rápidamente lo expandió a la otra mitad, y entonces se enteró Beauxbatons, y entonces se enteró Durmstrang, y entonces se enteró Rita Skeeter y entonces… Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo último que deseaba era recordar como en menos de tres días su vida se había vuelto de interés público. Y no es que no lo fuera, porque con el "Triángulo amoroso Potter-Granger-Krum" ya había habido suficiente circo, pero ahora con Fleur todo era un caos.

Dejó salir una larga exhalación y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Fleur estaba en un estado catatónico, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y el cuerpo completamente rígido.

Hermione se acercó a ella- ¿Fleur? –llamó y se dio cuenta que las mejillas de la roja estaban totalmente coloradas, se acercó más, poniendo el brazo sobre el hombro de la otra

La rubia dio un salto del susto y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido- Hey

Hermione sonrió- ¿Estás bien?

\- Por curiosidad –habló quedamente la rubia y su mirada bajó hacia el piso. Aclaró su garganta- ¿Desnudas?

Le llevó un tiempo a la castaña descubrir de qué hablaba la rubia y cuando recordó su frase anterior soltó una leve risa- ¿En serio, Fleur? –y trató de hablar seria, pero la pena de Fleur sólo logró aminorar su risa- ¿Eso es lo único que captaste de lo que dije? –y observó las mejillas aún más coloradas de la rubia- ¿Acaso estabas imaginándonos así?

Y cuando observó las orejas de Fleur sonrojarse, al igual que su cuello detuvo su risa.

Oh

Hermione tragó la saliva con dificultad

Oh

Sentía que ella también estaba sonrojándose, pero Fleur estaba tan apenada que era incapaz de notar la reacción de la castaña- Semi –comentó, tratando de aliviar el ambiente- semidesnudas

Y Fleur asintió con tal fuerza que la castaña temió por ella

\- Además, es para nadar –aclaró nuevamente la castaña. Tratando de restarle importancia- ¿Fleur? –Y Hermione se acercó a ella, tocándole el brazo

Fleur comenzó a respirar sonoramente

Hermione sabía que estaba perdiendo a la francesa aunque no lograba entender el porqué. Así que en un impulso, sin saber en ese momento porqué tomó esa decisión.

Hermione acortó la distancia entre ambas y abrazó a la francesa.

Con esa corta distancia, podía oler el perfume de Fleur, sentía y comprobaba la suavidad de sus cabellos.

\- No quiero nadar –aclaró la castaña, pensando que era la mejor opción- no ahora

Y Fleur soltó una larga exhalación- Pero… pero…

Hermione la apretó más a su cuerpo- Ningún pero, Delacour –aclaró mientras se alejaba de ella con lentitud y sus rostros quedaban a centímetros de distancia por un breve instante antes de continuar separándose.

Hermione sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle en la nuca cuando pudo tener los ojos de la rubia tan de cerca y sin embargo ninguna se movió, sólo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro antes de distanciarse y continuar caminando por la orilla en silencio.

*****HTTYV*****

 _La verdad es que Fleur y yo nunca fuimos las más valientes, afrontar nuestros sentimientos no era el mejor de nuestros fuertes._

 _Fleur se mostraba muy retraída a ratos, extrovertida por momentos. Pero la verdad es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, nunca dejaba de robarme el aliento._

*****HTTYV*****

\- ¿Lo besaste? –inquirió la rubia con una semblante sombrío

Hermione se quedó incómoda. Momentos atrás había pasado unos de los momentos más esperados y sin embargo, decepcionante de su vida- Fleur –Hermione murmuró tratando de alejar ese sabor amargo de su boca, el nombre de la rubia siempre le causaba una alegre sensación

\- No lo estás negando –Fleur la observaba con dureza, sus azules ojos no brillaban de la manera usual y su voz no acarreaba ese tono alegre

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro, no quería tener esa conversación con Fleur, no cuando era la última semana de la rubia en el colegio.

\- Hermione –La rubia la llamó nuevamente, esperando tener una respuesta pero la castaña continuaba evadiendo su mirada

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo esa conversación- Sí, me besó –confesó con pesar. Aún podía sentir el aliento amargo de Víctor en la boca y un ligero escozor en los labios por la barba del chico. Y sin embargo, sobre sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar a la rubia tragar saliva, estuvo tentada a levantar la mirada pero su pena se lo impidió.

Fleur soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar algo más, era absurdo que continuara negando sus sentimientos por la castaña y sin embargo, también se encontraba absurdamente varada sin poder expresarlos. Y en ese momento, una gran frustración y enojo la invadían- Está bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado –murmuró la rubia

Hermione escuchó a la rubia retirarse momentos después, sin un adiós.

Ocasionalmente una se iba sin avisar, caminando de manera sonora para dar un aviso silencioso de su partida, dejando a la otra inmersa en sus pensamientos y no era una sensación molesta, era una soledad agradable y parte de una rutina que habían adoptado en su corta amistad.

Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, era una partida amarga y la castaña no supo qué decir o qué hacer. Era una sensación extraña, era un revoloteó en el estómago diferente al usual, era como si tuviera un hormigueo nervioso por todo el cuerpo que le complicaba respirar.

Finalmente sus rodillas cedieron y se dejó caer sobre el piso de la librería, dejando su espalda reposar sobre el estante, tenía la mirada perdida y los pensamientos nublados. No podía explicarlo y a la vez deseaba poder hacerlo.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Después de habernos conocido, Fleur y yo no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo separadas. Incluso en nuestras más grandes peleas, aún cuando llegamos a vivir juntas y me parecía de un carácter insoportable en algunas ocasiones, pasaban días antes que la molestia se disuadiera de una de nosotras y terminara cediendo, terminará confesando la increíble necesidad que tenía de estar cerca de la otra. Pero esa es otra historia._

 _El mejor consejo, si es que tienes una veela a tu lado, que te puedo dar es este: Siéntela en tu corazón._

 _Puede sonar cursi, pero es real. No hay cosa más fácil que saber reconocer el amor de una veela hacia ti, y sin embargo, a mí me costó tanto trabajo. Porque aceptémoslo, todos los seres humanos nos aterra sentir un amor tan sincero y puro, nos da miedo arriesgarnos y poner nuestros sueños e ilusiones en otra persona. Pero tengan en cuenta una cosa, queridos lectores, ella, mi Fleur lo hizo._

*****HTTYV*****

Hermione pudo sentir a Fleur, mucho antes de que la rubia se asomara por su tradicional estante de libros. No habían hablado los pasados dos días y sabía que eso la estaba afectando de formas que ni ella misma lograba entender. Pero sentir a Fleur acercándose, escuchar el sonar de sus pasos y de alguna forma captar su perfume en el aire, le aliviaba.

Cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos, sabiendo que con Fleur en la cercanía iba ser imposible concentrarse y tal como lo había previsto, la rubia apareció en la esquina. Con una determinación que la castaña pocas veces había visto.

\- Fue tu primer beso –comentó la rubia

Hermione no apartó la mirada, ni necesitó responder. Era un estamento, no una pregunta.

La rubia continuó observándola, sin desviar la mirada un instante- En este mismo estante

Y tampoco necesitó confirmar aquello, pero bajó la mirada un segundo- No lo planee

Y por primera vez, los hombros de Fleur se destensaron un poco- ¿Te gustó?

Hermione necesitó un momento para reconocer a qué se refería la rubia- ¿Besarlo? –y observó a Fleur hacer un pequeña, minúscula y casi imperceptible asentimiento. Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de Fleur- Él sólo quería saber si había la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre nosotros –Y no supo cómo pero presintió la pregunta en los ojos de la rubia- pero no la hay

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia- Él no es para ti

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se alejó unos pasos- No tengo idea qué es para mi

Las facciones de Fleur nuevamente se volvieron impenetrables y la castaña no pudo soportar la tensión, sentía un cosquilleó en la boca del estómago que no podía contener, trató de distanciarse unos pasos pero Fleur la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones y por torpeza propia chocando la espalda contra el estante contrario.

Fleur se acercó a ella lentamente, con el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

En ese preciso instante supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, fue como una reminiscencia de lo ocurrido con Víctor días atrás pero en esta ocasión no sentía ese nudo en el estómago, no sentía esa necesidad de atravesar el estante y alejarse. Permaneció estática, humedeciéndose los labios, deseando que la aproximación de Fleur fuera más pronta.

Sintió las manos de Fleur colocarse en sus caderas pero se vio imposibilitada a desviar la mirada, nuevamente había un brillo en los ojos azules y pudo sentir cada latido del corazón en los labios.

Hermione sintió la nariz de Fleur rozar con la suya, la rubia soltó una exhalación antes de terminar de romper la distancia y unir sus labios.

Pudo sentir todo su cuerpo relajarse, toda la excitación anterior se desvaneció en un solo instante, las sienes en su cabeza palpitaron, el cabello de la nuca se erizó. No había manera de describir la suavidad de los labios de Fleur contra los propios, una ligera pero grata humedad que hacía que ambos se deslizaran entre sí.

Y ese otro cosquilleo que nacía en la parte baja de su ombligo hasta lugares inferiores.

El beso terminó más pronto de lo que la castaña hubiera deseado pero apenas se separaron, sus pulmones exigieron una profunda inspiración.

Abrieron los ojos casi de forma simultánea y Hermione supo, al ver sonreír a Fleur, una sonrisa tan amplia que la comisura de los ojos se arrugó ligeramente pero sin opacar el azul de sus ojos y ese brillo que en ellos se había instalado, supo que aunque había sido el segundo, para ella siempre sería su primero.

*****HTTYV*****

 _¿Alguna vez han estado enamoradas? ¿Han sentido ese palpitar inevitable al estar cerca?, tan cerca que puedes sentir su aliento en el rostro, tan cerca que puedes sentir su aliento y no que no importe nada más._

 _Pero creo que no tengo más qué decirles, si han estado enamoradas lo sabrán. Simplemente lo sabes… lo sientes._

 _Pues bien, yo estuve segura en ese instante que estaba enamorada del ser más hermoso sobre la tierra._

 _Y supe, y sentí que ella lo estaba de mí._


	5. Lección 4

_**Lección 4: Irremediables confesiones**_

* * *

 _Aquí estamos otra reseña más, querido lectores. Esta vez para contarles algo que, ciertamente, no me enorgullece mucho pero que tampoco negaré su veracidad._

 _Verán, mi relación con Fleur siempre fue muy abierta para mis amigos y la familia de mi amada, sin embargo no pasó así con mi familia. Mis padres conocieron a Fleur cuando llevábamos viviendo juntas más de un año_

 _Sí, ya sé. No era lo correcto_

 _Pero imaginó que algunos deben de sentirse identificados con ese miedo de decirle a tus padres que no eres aquello que ellos habían esperado, quién ellos habían imaginado._

 _Ahora imagínenlo desde mi perspectiva, no soy una chica normal, soy una bruja y además lesbiana, y además mi novia es una veela. Creo que tenía bastantes cosas que explicar a mis progenitores…_

 _Y aún peor y más cobarde de mi parte: tenía mucho que explicarle a ella._

*****HTTYV*****

\- Hermione ¿Puedes dejarte el botón de la blusa?

La castaña de inmediato detuvo el constante tironeó que traía con él- Lo siento –murmuró en voz queda

Las facciones de la rubia se suavizaron con una delicada sonrisa- Está bien, es normal que estés nerviosa pero tranquila… confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, retomando la confianza- Tienes razón, todo estará bien

Y entonces ambas salieron del automóvil.

La rubia sonrió complacida- Juro que es la última vez que me subo a una de esas cosas

\- Creo que ya he escuchado eso antes

\- ¿Cuántas chicas subes en este pedazo de metal? –La sonrisa de la rubia indicaba que estaba jugando pero se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar pero pronto un grito le borró toda la confianza que había recabado

\- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! –Gritó una mujer de mediana edad, mientras se asomaba por una puerta de los múltiples y similares complejos residenciales- ¡Ven aquí! –gritó con una sonrisa

Y la castaña sonrió mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre

\- ¡Mírate! –Comentaba la mujer mientras examinaba el rostro de su pequeña- Ya te salieron dos pecas más

\- Tres –comentó la rubia sin pensar

Y entonces las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Hermione sintió que la respiración súbitamente se detenía en sus pulmones- Mamá, te presentó a Fleur Delacour

La rubia aclaró la garganta antes de avanzar unos pasos y quedar a una proximidad más familiar- Mucho gusto, Hermione habla maravillas de usted y de su esposo

\- Espero que sea cierto –un hombre tras de la madre de la castaña apareció- Mucho gusto… -dejó la pregunta al aire

-Fleur –acompletó la rubia

\- Un placer jovencita, Irving Granger y ella es mi esposa

-Gloria –interrumpió la mujer- puedo presentarme sola, amor, no es necesario tu apoyo

El hombre gruñó ligeramente- Mujeres…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta- Compórtense –murmuró, aunque fue bastante audible para la rubia

\- Oh, entra… Tu tía Muriel está dentro con tus primos

Y repentinamente la espalda de la castaña se tensó- ¿Tía?

\- Oh, sí –Su madre comenzó a empujar a Fleur hacia el interior de la casa- Vamos, puedes presentarle a tu amiga

Fleur y Hermione compartieron la misma mirada de desconcierto y Fleur sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en negación antes de entrar al que, por mucho tiempo, sería su destino.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Les he dicho, no me enorgullezco de ello. No fui capaz de alzar la voz aquél día, no pude darle a la mujer que amaba el lugar que merecía. Y muchas veces, eso se volvió un inconveniente_

 _Aún creo que Fleur es uno de los seres más hermosos, ¿Cómo soportó la cantidad de veces que la puse en una situación incómoda? Nunca lo sabré, pero me queda agradecer por ello_

*****HTTYV*****

\- Fleur, Fleur, Fleur –La castaña trató en vano de arrebatarle la copa de vino de la mano a la rubia- Deja el vino, te vas a acabar la botella

\- Ojalá –gruño la francesa- Quizás así pueda serme indiferente las continuas insinuaciones de tu primo

\- Lo sé, lo sé

\- No, no lo sabes –espetó- No tienes ni idea de lo que es venir aquí cada mes y que tu familia tenga a algún nuevo prospecto para mí

\- O para mí –comentó la castaña- también lo hacen conmigo

Fleur tomó otro sorbo- Pues me alegro que tú ya estés acostumbrada

\- ¿Acostumbrada? ¿Crees que uno puede acostumbrarse a eso? –Hermione parecía fatigada- Estoy harta de ver cómo le coquetean a mi novia, harta de no poder besarte o sostener tu mano

-Entonces ten el valor de decirlo –Gruñó Fleur antes de dar la espalda a la castaña y continuar bebiendo- Puedes enfrentarte a todo el ministerio por Harry, pero no puedes enfrentar a tu familia por mí –murmuró y aunque sus palabras habían sido quedas, estaba segura que Hermione las había escuchado.

Y a pesar de no verla de frente, Fleur tuvo dificultad para tragar el líquido que mantenía en la boca, ya que sabía con toda certeza que un par de lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de su amada y sabía que sus palabras eran la razón.

\- Lo siento –murmuró Hermione antes de alejarse

*****HTTYV*****

 _Y sí. Parecería que aquello me haría entrar en razón, pero tristemente no fue así._

 _Pasó al menos un año más antes de que ambas llegaramos a un límite._

 _Fleur y yo llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso, yo visitaba a mi familia sin ella y ella no preguntaba por mis visitas. Nunca lo dijimos, nunca necesitamos aclararlo. Simplemente fue lo mejor para ambas._

 _Aunque, tampoco crean que Fleur fue todo un mártir. Sin duda tengo memorias bochornosas debido a ello._

*****HTTYV*****

Fleur deslizó su mano dentro del short de la castaña, pudo sentir como la castaña cooperaba para que su mano se pudiera deslizarse con facilidad hasta sostener su trasero, apenas sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Fleur adoraba eso, sabía que podría pasar la noche entera acariciando esa parte, sin embargo, tenía deseo de otras actividades para el resto de la noche. Así que decidió empujar un poco más arriba su rodilla para sentir la pelvis de la castaña contra su muslo. Hermione estaba sobre ella y a pesar de tener toda la accesibilidad para retirarse, permaneció en su misma posición, claramente disfrutando el contacto.

\- Hermione

El llamado y el toque en la puerta del apartamento de inmediato detuvieron todos los movimientos. Hermione separó su rostro, tratando de convencerse que no era una pesadilla

\- Hermione –sonó la voz de su madre desde fuera

\- Genial –gruñó la rubia mientras empujaba a la castaña para sentarse sobre el sillón- Tu madre está aquí

\- Hermione –llamó una voz más grave

Los ojos de Fleur se engrandecieron- Y tu padre

\- ¿Podríamos…? –trató la castaña pero la rubia no escuchó, ya estaba camino a la puerta y antes de que la castaña hablara, la rubia abrió la puerta con una sonrisa fingida- olvídalo –masculló sabiendo que claramente su opinión o deseo era irrelevante y que el carácter de la rubia había cambiado drásticamente

Escuchó los saludos entre los tres antes de que viera a su madre aparecer frente a ella y sostenerle la cara- Mira que pelos traes, Hermione, ¿Qué hacías?

Escuchó a la rubia soltar un resoplido pero la ignoró- Dormía

Su madre sacudió la cabeza- Es bueno que Fleur nos haya escuchado, deben limpiar más –dijo mientras miraba las almohadas esparcidas por el piso. Hacía tiempo atrás que Hermione les había soltado " _Fleur y yo vivimos juntas_ " con voz temblorosa, sus padres asumieron que se trataba de compartir piso y gastos como compañeras.

Nuevamente la castaña no había hallado las palabras para desmentir esa asunción- Otra pequita –comentó su madre con una sonrisa

La rubia sacudió la cabeza- Tiene otras en la espalda –comentó casi inaudiblemente antes de retirarse a la habitación

Hermione sintió que el color de sus mejillas cambiaba

Su madre de inmediato sonrió al ver a la rubia irse- Bueno, será mejor que ayudemos a tu padre con las comida.

-¿Comida? –Hermione pareció sorprendida- ¿Comida? –inquirió de nuevo mientras seguía a su madre- ¿Van a cenar aquí?

\- Hija, deberías escuchar más seguido los mensajes que te dejamos

Hermione sacudió la cabeza confundida- Creí que había reunión en casa de mi tía esta semana

\- La hay –contestó su padre que hasta el momento había permanecido callado y rondando por la cocina

\- ¿Entonces? –replicó con más enojo del que pretendía- Nos veremos en dos días

Y su madre se cruzó de hombros indignada- No sabía que ver a mi hija estaba limitado a un día al mes

\- No, no es eso –gruñó con evidente derrota- olvídalo, ahora vengo

\- Dile a Fleur que venga, hay suficiente para los cuatro –sonrió su padre antes de continuar en su labor

Hermione se tomó un momento a mitad del pasillo. Sabía que lo que le esperaba al entrar al cuarto con Fleur no iba a ser mucho mejor.

Y deseaba tanto poder decir la verdad.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Y a la vez le daba tanto miedo.

¿Era posible desear algo tanto y a la vez tenerle tanto miedo? Hermione estaba segura que si

Tratando de no alargar más su sufrimiento, entró al cuarto. Estaba segura que encontraría a Fleur haciendo algo de ejercicio o algún papeleo del trabajo. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos a la rubia saltar sobre ella y capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras la acorralaba con la puerta.

No, eso no lo esperaba.

Y sin embargo no se rehusó. Respondió el beso con la misma feracidad y sus manos pronto hallaron su lugar entre los cabellos rubios- Fleur –trató de razonar aunque su cuerpo y mente se habían separado en esos momentos- por favor

Y la rubia rompió la unión de los labios, pero no se detuvo. Continuó su recorrido por la quijada y cuello de la castaña, hasta el valle entre sus pechos- ¿Por favor? –murmuró

Y Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar, aquella voz rasposa y llena de deseo la excitaba aún más- Por favor –respondió de forma mecánica

\- Por favor qué –murmuró nuevamente y mordió el pecho de la castaña sobre su ropa.

Hermione tuvo que contener un gemido

La mano de la rubia se aventuró por debajo de los shorts de la castaña y sobre su ropa interior. Sintiendo la humedad que había en ellos- Porque si me dices que pare, te juro lo que haré –murmuró aunque su voz ronca permanecía y su habilidosa mano se aventuraba con el elástico de la ropa interior.

Hermione apretó los labios

\- Pero si no lo haces –Fleur subió el nivel de su rostro para quedar de frente a su novia- si no me detienes… terminaré lo que empecé ahí afuera

Y Hermione cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Esperando que fuera lo más silenciosa posible.

Pasó al menos 20 minutos antes de que Fleur decidiera acabar con su tortura y que pudiera verse presentable para salir con sus padres.

\- Tardaste en venir –gruñó su madre cuando la vio asomarse por la cocina

\- Mi culpa –Fleur se mordió el labio inferior mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta a la castaña- No se suponía que Hermione tardar tanto en venir -Hermione trató de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los tres y prefirió no observar las reacciones de sus padres pero sentía sus mejillas y orejas sonrojarse.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer –habló su padre mientras le hacía un gesto a las muchachas para tomar su asiento. Parecía completamente ajeno a la insinuación de la rubia- Espero que les guste el pollo con papas

\- ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? –inquirió su padre tratando de dirigir una suave conversación

\- Bien –se encogió de hombros la castaña- Nada nuevo

\- ¿Sólo eso? –Y Hermione sabía que su madre estaba de humor para una pelea. Usualmente no preguntaba sobre su profesión, la mayoría de las veces era su padre quién parecía interesado en esos asuntos- ¿Interés repentino? –y ciertamente ella no estaba de humor para soportar los comentarios ácidos de su madre.

\- Sólo digo que tu vida no debe ser un secreto para nosotros –y ambas castañas mantuvieron contacto visual

\- Opino lo mismo –comentó la rubia mientras daba una mordida a sus alimentos.

La madre la castaña observó a la rubia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Hermione se adelantó- Podríamos regresar esto a un terreno neutral

\- De acuerdo –concordó su padre- Planeo comprar un nuevo automóvil –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué dices, Fleur? ¿Te gustan los coches? -y Hermione hizo una nota mental para hacer su regalo de cumpleaños de su padre más grande

*****HTTYV*****

 _Oh sí. Las comidas inesperadas comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes y aunque no pasó mucho tiempo después hasta que llegué a un límite, siempre había un ambiente incómodo._

 _Porque puede parecerles que me convertiría en una avestruz perpetua pero no._

*****HTTYV*****

\- Prima –apareció un chico de mediana estatura frente a ella. Hermione trataba de mostrar interés pero ciertamente estaba esperando para poder irse- ¿Por qué tan sola?

\- Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza –y Hermione espero que eso fuera suficiente para ahuyentarlo. No tenía muchas ganas de convivir y creía que eso era muy notorio pero, por el acercamiento de su pariente estaba claro que no

\- ¿te importa si te preguntó por tu amiga? La rubia –El chico levantó su cerveza en dirección hacia la francesa que convivía animadamente en el espacio infantil.

Hermione se frotó el tabique de la nariz- Claro que me importa Héctor, no está disponible –tomó otro sorbo tratando que sus palabras no sonaran tan molestas- y además está fuera de tu alcance

El chico pareció tomárselo con humor- Soy doctor, tengo casa propia vehículo propio, soltero y además muy bello

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad pero prefirió no responder, sentía poco a poco que su paciencia se iba acabando. No era la primera vez que su primo trataba de acercarse a la francesa, pero la rubia siempre declinaba todos sus avances.

\- No entiendo a las mujeres –comentó algo molesto- ¿Qué más pudiera ella desear? –Le dio un ligero golpe con el codo, parecía muy convencido de todas sus virtudes

\- Que fueras yo –murmuró sin pensarlo

Pero la reacción de su primo fue inmediata, quedó estoico al escuchar el murmuro. Hermione sabía que estaba en un gran dilema, pero por otro lado. Había sido agradable que alguien lo escuchara

-Escucha, Hector, yo no quisiera -trató de añadir- Es decir, era en serio pero no

\- ¿Es gay? –gritó Hector, aún parecía sorprendido

\- ¿Es? –inquirió la castaña. Al parecer había una pequeña confusión

\- La rubia es gay –Comentó entre incredulidad y una risa burlona

Una gran confusión, pensó la castaña. Sacudió la cabeza buscando las palabras para salir de aquel embrollo

-Está tan buena y es gay –comentó de nuevo

\- ¿Quién es gay? –apareció la tía de la castaña

Hermione trató rápidamente de interceder pero, era obvio, que el destino no estaba por la labor de ayudarla

\- La rubia, la amiga de Hermione es gay –comentó Hector. Su sorpresa había sido remplazada por diversión

Pero la tía de la castaña no parecía opinar lo mismo- ¿Es verdad eso, Hermione? –su rostro estaba bañado de seriedad y angustia

Hector fue el primero en responder- Claro que sí, ¿Por qué más se negaría a salir conmigo? Todo este tiempo le interesaban las chicas

\- ¿Lo saben tus padres? –inquirió la mujer mayor- Vives con ella, Hermione

\- Debes tener cuidado o la gente puede asumir otras cosas –agregó su primo

\- Estoy segura que te agrada pero –

\- estamos en otros tiempos tía –interrumpió el muchacho

\- No me interrumpas, Hector –gruñó la mujer- estoy tratando de

\- no creo que sea necesario, Hermione es grande

\- No se trata de edad

Hermione sentía su cabeza palpitar, la discusión entre su primo y su tía continuaba pero ella ya no prestaba mucha atención. Observó a su novia, completamente ajena al lío que se estaba llevando a cabo, sonreía mientras jugaba con los niños y parecía tan serena, tan noble y llena de vida.

Hermione tomó una decisión en ese momento

\- En realidad –levantó la voz, Hermione, y obtuvo la atención que buscaba- Fleur es bisexual

Su primo sonrió encantado con la noticia pero su tía sacudió la cabeza- Eso no importa

\- Claro que importa –comentó Hector- al menos tengo oportunidad con ella

\- No, Hector –Hermione había tomado sus manos al frente y una apretaba a la otra, tratando que el temblor de sus manos no fuera notorio- no tienes oportunidad con ella

Y sin decir más, se fue. No quería que fuera así, no quería que la primera vez que lo dijera frente a su familia fuera con esas dos personas. Se dirigió hacia la francesa con gran determinación pero un miedo abismal, podía sentir que el sudor empezaba a formarse en su frente.

\- Fleur –la llamó y observó que la rubia la observó un instante antes de comenzar a despedirse del niño con el que estaba. La castaña no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro

\- ¿Debería preocuparme tu sonrisa? –inquirió la rubia con un tono divertido

\- Serías una gran madre –admitió

La sonrisa de la francesa disminuyó- wow –tardó unos segundos más antes de continuar hablando- ¿No te parece muy pronto para hablar de eso? –y observó a su alrededor, un pequeño grupo de personas se había amontonado al fondo y observaba atentos a la pareja- y al parecer tampoco es el lugar –se cruzó de hombros, sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

Hermione se encogió de hombros- sólo decía que lo serías –y la miró fijamente por unos instantes

Fleur observó a la castaña y su confianza retornó- oh, claro que lo sería –se olvidó por completó de las miradas que posaban sobre ella- Y sería una esposa aún mejor

Hermione soltó una risa, aún no habían hablado de matrimonio y esa primera insinuación, en ese lugar y en ese momento le parecía increíble. De pronto recordó la razón de estar ahí- Es bueno saberlo –y sintió los nervios regresar- estoy segura que mis padres querrán nietos

Fleur levantó una ceja pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Hermione le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. La castaña había caminado ya unos pasos antes de que la rubia decidiera seguirla. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, sus padres estaban sentados en una mesa platicando animadamente con su tía.

\- Mamá, papá –llamó la castaña, aunque Fleur pudo identificar un ligero temblor en su tono- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro cariño –su padre fue el primero en responder- siéntate

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- perdona tía, pero me gustaría que fuera solo mis padres

\- Tonterías Hermione –habló su madre- tu tía es tu madrina, no seas grosera

Hermione se giró y tomó la mano de Fleur entre la suya- Si insistes

Y Fleur, entonces, tuvo plena certeza de lo que venía.

\- Mamá, papá –suspiro la castaña- tía –agregó un poco indecisa- Fleur y yo somos pareja

Su tía se giró a ver a ambos padres y después a las chicas frente a ella – bueno, yo los dejó a solas

Hermione había escuchado muchas veces todas esas liberaciones que se obtiene al salir del closet con tus padres, ese momento donde sientes que un gran peso se liberó de tus hombros pero ella no se sentía así. Seguía sintiendo el mismo nerviosismo de minutos atrás, el sudor en la frente y las ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

\- Hermione –su madre fue la primera en hablar- no sabes lo que dices

La castaña sintió que Fleur le apretaba la mano en señal de respaldo- La amo –trató de hallar valor en su voz- y lamento no haber dicho antes esto

\- Hermione –El padre de la castaña intercedió- toda la familia está aquí, nos están viendo –señaló detrás de la espalda de la castaña pero ésta se rehúso a verlos- ¿Tenías que hacerlo aquí?

Y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en sus palabras- yo…

\- Yo amo a su hija –Fleur apretó nuevamente la mano de su novia- Ella es una chica increíble, es muy inteligente y

\- Conozco –interrumpió el padre- muy bien a mi hija, Fleur –se aclaró la garganta al ver el rostro intimidado de la rubia, se dio cuenta que soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de su hija. Y antes de continuar observó fijamente a la castaña- ¿Siempre haciendo las cosas en grande, no? –y entonces esbozó una sonrisa- No serías mi hija sino lo hicieras así

\- Irving –regañó Gloria- ¿Estás alentando esto?

\- Gloria –respondió con el mismo tono- Conozco bien a mi hija –observó brevemente a la rubia- ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta de esto?

\- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa –le señaló a Fleur- no eres bienvenida

\- Mamá –intervino la castaña, ahora con un poco más de seguridad al saber que su padre no lo desaprobaba- es mi novia. Si la corres de esta casa, es como correrme a mí

Y Gloria pareció dudar un momento antes de que su mirada severa reapareciera- Entonces será mejor que se vayan

\- No hagamos esta situación tan dramática ¿Si? –Irving se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Irving? –Gloria también sintió la necesidad de levantarse, no estaba dispuesta a que su esposo sobre pasara su autoridad

\- Ella es mi única hija –fue la única respuesta hacia su esposa-Hermione, aún tenemos mucho qué hablar –sonrió, tratando de calmarla- Yo iré a su departamento más tarde, creo que por ahora ya se ha dicho suficiente –esta vez cambió la mirada a la rubia- y también tenemos mucho qué hablar, Fleur

Hermione asintió y sabía que tenía varias miradas sobre ella pero prefirió no girarse. Giró a su costado y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia. Y sin pensarlo estiró su mano.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en tomar la mano de su amada, sin saber qué esperar o cómo reaccionar hacia la castaña. Lo hizo confiando en ella, lo hizo porque veía el temor y la duda en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y Fleur sabía, Fleur estaba segura que sin importar donde estuvieran, que siempre estaría ahí para sostener su mano.

Y cuando Hermione sintió la calidez de su amada, el respaldo que le ofrecía, entendió todas esas narraciones y charlas sobre "quitarse un peso de encima". Por primera vez se sintió mejor, por primera vez sintió que el nudo en su garganta se deshacía, a pesar de las reacciones obtenidas, al fin se sintió digna de poder tomar de la mano a la francesa. Y aunque su corazón aún latía con fuerza y su mano sudaba asombrosamente, ebozo una sonrisa.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Mi padre cumplió su palabra y se apareció horas más tardes, yo estaba mucho más calmada y Fleur había recuperado su confianza. Entre los tres el ambiente fluyó rápidamente (excepto la parte de mi padre mostrándose como_ _ **macho alfa**_ _y amenazando a mi novia si me rompía el corazón), sobra decir que mi padre y Fleur siempre congeniaron bien y en el futuro su relación sería muy estrecha._

 _Con mi madre, los meses que siguieron no fueron fáciles, ella se rehúso por un tiempo a ver a Fleur y yo me rehúse a ir a casa sin mi novia. Así que solíamos comer en territorio neutral como una cafetería o cualquier lugar que a ambas nos permitiera sentirnos cómodas, hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable._

*****HTTYV*****

-¿Estás poniéndote el protector solar? –inquirió su madre, demandante

Hermione asintió- sí, mamá

\- ¿Y estás durmiendo bien?

\- Sí, mamá –Hermione sabía que había algo que su madre quería decirle pero que estaba reuniendo el valor, así que se limitó a seguir el juego

\- ¿Segura? Porque se te ven unas bolsas debajo de los ojos

\- Tuve bastante trabajo pero ya lo estoy resolviendo –tomó otro sorbo de su café

\- Espero que también te estés tomando tus pastillas de la gripe

\- Cada semana –mintió la castaña

\- No quiero que te enfermes, te pones gruñona cuando te enfermas

\- No me he enfermado en mucho tiempo –levantó la barbilla con orgullo- y tampoco me pongo gruñona

\- Lo haces, ¿no te lo ha dicho Fleur?

La castaña se sorprendió de escuchar a su madre nombrarla, usualmente su nombre no salía a relucir- Me lo ha dicho –confesó- pero no es verdad

Gloria apretó la taza de café que sostenía- ¿Tu padre te dijo sobre la cena de nuestro aniversario?

Hermione asintió- Sí, dijo que iríamos a cenar

Su madre negó con la cabeza- hablé con él y prefiero que sea en la casa

Casa, pensó la castaña. Hacia unos meses que no iba ahí. Se reacomodó en su asiento- mamá

Su madre levantó la mano para acallar sus quejas- Sabes que me estoy volviendo vieja, me gusta ver los álbumes viejos y repetir cintas de video.

Hermione asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar

\- Además –miró nerviosa a su hija- apenas me estoy acostumbrando a tu novia –y observó cómo Hermione levantaba abruptamente la mirada- y preferiría que fuéramos solo nosotros cuatro

Hermione trató de retraer su sonrisa pero le fue imposible- ¿Es en serio?

Su madre asintió y de pronto sintió que su hija le tomaba la mano que tenía sobre el café y la sonrisa que había en su rostro le confirmó su decisión.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Definitivamente no escribiré un libro de "cómo salir del closet con tus padres", pero al menos Fleur y yo hicimos un par de memorias que siempre nos pareció divertido comentarles a nuestros hijos._

 _Porque a pesar de que muchas veces Fleur fue demasiado noble para mí, que algunas veces no fui digna de su amor, mi Fleur siempre estuvo ahí para mí._

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

 _ **Sé que he estado un ... poco :P ... alejada de este mundo ¡pero! me enorgullece decirles que TENEMOS ESCRITORA GRADUADA**_

 _ **Y a pesar de que me llevó un tiempo, no planeo abandonar la historia, aprovechando mi tiempo libre, planeo trabajar en esto.**_

 _ **Gracias por su constante interés en cualquiera de mis relatos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_


	6. Lección 5

**_Lección 5: Sé Paciente_**

* * *

 _Como ya he comentado antes, la relación entre Fleur y yo no fue espontanea._

 _Pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos establecer una relación formal, no por falta de ganas sino por lo agitada de nuestras vidas durante los primeros años._

 _Aunque Fleur y yo siempre mantuvimos un contacto más que amigable a través de cartas y en breves encuentros, nunca nos animamos a proponer algo más formal por lo complicado que era la distancia y mis múltiples aventuras con mis amigos._

 _Sin embargo, para mí después de ese primer beso siempre fue claro que desea algo más que una simple amistad con la rubia._

*****HTTYV*****

\- ¿Vas a comer eso? –Fleur apuntó hacia el almuerzo de la castaña

Hermione rápidamente sacudió la cabeza- todo tuyo

Y la rubia no dudo en aceptar la oferta. Hermione soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Eres el tipo de novia que roba la comida de su pareja porque se ve más rico?

Las mejillas de la rubia de inmediato se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Novia?

Claro, pensó la castaña, eso era lo primero que la francesa había escuchado.

Quizás en otra situación la castaña estaría nerviosa, pero la reacción de la rubia había sido suficiente para darle confianza- ¿Qué? –fingió inocencia mientras la rubia abría y cerraba la boca tratado cómicamente de comentar algo- Eres digno material de noviazgo, Fleur

\- ¿Sí? –Inquirió la francesa

La castaña sintió la necesidad de inclinarse y besar a la rubia pero se contuvo. Sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la de Fleur- En momentos como este me pregunto qué pasó con aquella chica tan egocéntrica y extrovertida

Fleur soltó una larga exhalación- A veces me pregunto lo mismo

La castaña se mordió ligeramente el labio para tratar de contener la risa- Sí algún día, el mundo está en paz… quizás tú y yo –Hermione dejó la sentencia incompleta, no tuvo necesidad de completarla porque la rubia asintió.

\- Si nos hubiéramos conocido en diferentes circunstancias

Hermione comenzó a reír- No creo que tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en diferentes circunstancias

La rubia elevó una de cejas- Yo creo –confesó- que tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en cualquier tipo de escenario, ¿Sabes? –Y esbozó aquella sonrisa con la que soñaba la castaña- Yo creo que el tipo de conexión entre nosotras no es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estábamos destinadas a conocernos?

Y Fleur apretó la mano que sostenía a la de Hermione- Yo creo, que estamos destinadas a mucho más

\- Ahí está –comentó la castaña con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? –inquirió la rubia confundida, girándose a sus espaldas para tratar de hallar a qué se refería la castaña

\- Ahí está la chica egocéntrica que conocí

Y las mejillas de Fleur nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo mientras la castaña reía.

*****HTTYV*****

 _En contraste con mis padres, mi relación con Fleur en el mundo mágico siempre fue muy abierta._

 _Todas las vacaciones salíamos ella y yo a visitar algún lugar, a comer o simplemente a disfrutar la presencia de la otra. Aunque los toques y caricias eran evidentemente mucho más de lo que podría considerarse amistoso, nunca cruzamos ninguna línea._

 _Sin embargo nunca me sentí cómoda para hablarlo con mis amigos, aunque para ellos era muy claro el tipo de relación que Fleur y yo manteníamos nunca sintieron ningún interés por hablar de eso._

 _Debo agradecer que nunca me sentí particularmente presionada para hablar sobre mis sentimientos, ni por mis amigos, ni por Fleur._

 _Y cuando decidí decir algo, era porque estaba completamente segura._

*****HTTYV*****

\- Necesito contarles algo –Hermione soltó una gran exhalación, quizás no era el momento más apropiado pero era muy probable que murieran en cualquier momento. Reacomodó su posición en la cama, se sentó y cruzó las piernas para sentirse más cómoda. El silencio aquella noche había sido particularmente rudo, Ronald y Harry comenzaban a tener roces y la castaña había optado por no entrometerse.

Y aunque su voz no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, Harry apareció y se sentó a lado de ella, Ronald apagó la radio y se recostó sobre su costado para quedar frente a ella.

\- Necesito contarles algo –repitió la castaña, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Su cabeza no dejaba de presionar con la idea de que definitivamente era un mal momento. Pero era joven, y podría fácilmente morir en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo dejó salir una larga exhalación- Estoy enamorada

Y con cautela observó la reacción de sus amigos.

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Ronald levantó ligeramente la ceja, aparentemente confundido- No es lo que esperaba –confesó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el piso- Pensé que quizás tenías un mejor plan

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Lo intento, intento pensar en algo pero… lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es que –y apretó los labios, aún no digería bien su propia confesión

\- Estás enamorada –acompletó Harry

Y Hermione estuvo agradecida por la intervención- Sí –y está vez, una sonrisa con mayor confianza asomó su rostro- Estoy enamorada

\- ¿Fleur? –inquirió el pelirrojo, con mayor interés que en su reacción inicial

Y el sonrojo de la castaña fue suficiente para responder aquella pregunta.

\- Es algo obvio, ¿Sabes? –Se encogió de hombros Ron- Tú y ella

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Ron volviera a preguntar- ¿Es por la posibilidad de morir? –inquirió y aunque trató de sonreír su rostro se mostraba preocupado. El rostro de Harry también se tensó. Era obvio que los tres sabían de esa posibilidad en medio de una guerra pero la era la primera vez que uno de ellos lo mencionaba.

\- Sí –murmuró la castaña- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme

-Ustedes no tenían que cargar con esta responsabilidad –habló al fin Harry

Ronald parecía dispuesto a empezar una discusión.

\- ¿Creen que Fleur lo sepa? –inquirió la castaña

Y esta vez la risa del pelirrojo rompió el silencio- Todo lo que hace es seguirte con ojos de borrego

\- Eso no significa nada –rechazó Hermione

\- Claro que sí –intervinó Harry- Ella también siente lo mismo por ti

-Merlín… Incluso Hermione tiene mayor vida amorosa que yo –se quejó el pelirrojo- Si Ginny se entera, no me dejará en paz

\- Oh, ella sabe –admitió Harry- cualquiera con ojos puede ver la interacción entre ustedes dos

\- ¿Qué se siente tener sexo con una chica? –preguntó Ron

Harry y Hermione de inmediato enrojecieron- ¡Ron! –se quejaron ambos

\- No contestes eso, por favor –pidió el pelinegro

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- No tendría manera de hacerlo… Fleur y yo no… -Hermione trató de gesticular con la mano

\- ¿No? –preguntó incrédulo Ron- ¡Rayos! Y dicen que eres la más brillante

Hermione le arrojó una almohada- Ni siquiera tenemos una relación formal

\- ¿Por qué no? –Harry trató de desviar el tema

\- No sentíamos que era el momento –gruñó la castaña- ¡Fue una tontería!

\- Quizás no era el momento –retomó Ron- Ya sabes, la escuela y todo lo que estamos pasando con tú-ya-sabes-quién… Yo creo que fue bueno de tu parte –se movió de su posición para quedar al pie de la cama de la castaña, sentándose para quedar más cerca- Apresurar las cosas es cuestión mía y de Harry –dijo apenado- Tú siempre meditas más la cosas

\- Y está bien –agregó Harry

Ronald asintió con la cabeza- No estaríamos vivos sino fuera por eso

\- Pero –la frustración de la castaña era notoria- Estoy enamorada y… nunca… nunca hice las cosas que desee

\- No vas a morir… Fleur nos mata si dejamos que mueras

Los tres comenzaron a reír por lo tonto de esa declaración. Quedaron en un cómodo silencio

\- Debe besar muy bien –dijo con saña el pelirrojo y al ver el sonrojo de su amiga, levantó el puño en señal de victoria

\- Eres de lo peor –Hermione ocultó su rostro entre sus manos

\- Cho besa muy bien –confesó Harry con un ligero sonrojo

El rostro de Ron era de total alegría- Y un cuerpo hermoso

\- Fleur tiene un bonito cuerpo –murmuró la castaña.

Pero a esas alturas, sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a sus murmullos y eran plenamente capaz de identificarlos. Incluso, Harry sonrió por la declaración de su amiga

\- Ni que lo digas –concordó el pelirrojo- ¡Rayos! Tengo envidia de ti –le dijo a su amiga mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente

\- No seas vulgar –advirtió la castaña

\- Está enamorada –recordó Harry

\- Lo está –reforzó Ronald

Hermione sabía que era una mofa pero en ese momento poco le importó- Lo estoy

*****HTTYV*****

 _La paciencia es una virtud trascendental._

 _Benditas y privilegiadas aquellas que tuvieron la suerte de que la familia de su novia fuera muy acogedora._

 _Si bien la familia de mi amada no llego nunca a menos preciarme, tampoco fue la más fácil de tratar._

 _Aunque la hermana y abuela de Fleur, fueron relativamente fáciles de ganar, su madre no apreciaba mucho nuestra relación._

*****HTTYV*****

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no estás tantito orgullosa de tu hija?

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de Fleur –se defendió la madre de la francesa

\- ¡Está saliendo con Hermione Granger! –gruñó la mayor de cabellos blancos

\- Eso no cuenta como mérito

La abuela de Fleur entrecerró los ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo- Hermione Granger –repitió una vez más- ¿Qué mejor partido querías?

\- Amm –la castaña se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recodarles de su presencia a ambas mujeres- No es necesario

\- Shh – la acalló la abuela

Fleur rodó los ojos- Aquí estaba yo, ilusamente creyendo que presentar a mi novia y mi abuela iba a ser civilizado

\- Estoy siendo civilizada –comentó su abuela- Tu madre es la que tiene el problema

Fleur tomó la mano de la castaña- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos

\- Mi madre –apareció Gabrielle por detrás- tiene problema con cualquiera que tenga sexo con Fleur

\- Santo Merlín, ten piedad -murmuró la castaña

\- ¡Gabrielle! -vociferó su madre- ¿Qué palabras son esas?

\- Bueno, es suficiente -intervinó Fleur- es suficiente

\- Aun con toda esta familia disfuncional, es un placer conocerte querida -comentó la mayor y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la castaña- Espero que la relación entre ustedes sea muy duradera

Hermione por primera vez desde su llegada a aquella casa, se sintió bienvenida y esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Muchas gracias

-Trata con dignidad a mi hija

\- Su hija, para mi es la mujer más hermosa y brillante que exista -aseguró la castaña, aunque por dentro seguía sintiendo el mismo nerviosismo- Y estaré con a su lado, mientras ella me lo permita

Fleur no pudo contener las ganas de abrazar a su novia- Tú eres la mujer más hermosa y brillante -le susurró al oído, decidiendo ignorar el gruñido de su madre

Gabrielle se aclaró la garganta- ¿Vamos a comer? Porque me prometieron el guiso de la abuela, no un par de ridículas enamoradas -bromeó y le guiñó el ojo a la castaña

-Antes -intervinó la madre- Espero que sepas muy bien que las veelas somos seres muy vengativos -su mirada estaba firmemente fijada en la única castaña en la habitación

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se abrían más por el tono de amenaza. Asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿Sabes que le pasó a la última persona que lastimó a mi hija?

La castaña trató de buscar en su memoria alguna anécdota pero después de un par de segundos, se dio por vencida- No

\- Lo convertimos en sapo

Y la cara de la castaña debió ser obvia, porque Gabrielle inmediatamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la abuela de Fleur sacudía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y su novia gruñó

Fleur le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazadas- El pobre niño sólo me golpeó… sin querer –remarcó lo último mirando a su madre- con un zapato

\- Siendo tan dramática como aún es -agregó Gabrielle- hizo un escándalo y lloro

\- Tenía 12 -se defendió Fleur

\- Como sea te lastimó -concluyó su madre

Pero Fleur no pretendía dejarlo ahí- Y lo de sapo fue sin querer… Él estaba enamorado de Gaby -la menor hizo una mueca de asco- y el pobre chico haría lo que fuera por ella -hubo una ligera pausa- incluso robar la varita de su padre y tratar un par de hechizos

Hermione sonrió al recordar a Ronald y su hechizo tragababosas- Creo que puedo imaginarme el final

Fleur asintió- Gabrielle lo anduvo como mascota por un par de horas

\- Era una niña -copió Gaby- No me pareció la gran cosa

\- El punto -la abuela se acercó a la castaña y la tomó por los hombros- Es que no tienes nada que temer de esta mujer gruñona

Hermione ya se sentía incómoda y no quería predisponer más a la madre de su amada- Agradezco que me permitan estar en su casa -miró a su novia- Y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser la persona que Fleur merece

Fleur se inclinó para besarla, pero su madre rápidamente tomó a la castaña del brazo- Muy bien, vamos te presento la colección de canarios de mi madre

Hermione asumió que de nada le serviría protestar, así que se dejó arrastrar mientras escuchaba a su novia quejarse a la distancia.

*****HTTYV*****

 _Tarde varios años en ganarme a la madre de Fleur. Incluso después de nuestros primeros hijos, su madre aún no estaba a gusto con mi presencia en la vida de su hija._

 _Quizás en otro capítulo tenga la oportunidad de contarles cómo es que logramos limar asperezas y hoy día llevarnos muy bien._

 _Pero lo que sí puedo decirles en este momento es que la pareja ideal no se encuentra, se construye._

 _Si llegas a ser digna merecedora del amor de una veela no te preocupes, no tienes que apresurar nada ni a nadie.  
Quizás sea tonto, pero creo que todas las cosas tienen un tiempo y un espacio. _

_Cuando tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado, el tiempo y el esfuerzo que ambas ponen vale la pena.  
Así debería ser el amor. _

*****HTTYV*****

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Ya sé que el capítulo es algo corto, y que estuve bastante tiempo desaparecida. Asumo que ninguna quiere leer de mi aburrida vida, así que saltaré las explicaciones.

Sin embargo, hay algo que quisiera remarcar.  
Y es que me hice la promesa de no agregar comentarios propios en esta historia (Y ahora he fallado), pero esta situación lo amerita.

Cualquier extracción de este y/o mis otros fanfics para su distribución en otros sitios **SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN** es un **PLAGIO.**

 **Y lo considero una falta de respeto a mi trabajo**.

Agradezco al usuario _Puppy Ship_ por haberme alertado de un caso así.

Pero más me he sorprendido al buscar y encontrar que no es uno, sino múltiples fanfics que me han sido copiados sin mi autorización.

Me he comunicado con las personas que tomaron mi trabajo y se agenciaron el crédito por él, no he denunciado al usuario porque como una dama que soy (Bitch, please), le he pedido una explicación por lo que está haciendo.

Les pido de manera atenta, que si desean distribuir el contenido de este o cualquier otro fanfic mío, me lo soliciten. Estoy completamente a favor de difundir esta maravillosa pareja, pero de una forma adecuada y sin robar el trabajo de alguien más.

Lamento por extenderme en esta nota y siéntanse libres de escribirme por privado, estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones.

 _Pd. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso y contiene contenido adulto-_


	7. Lección 6

**_ADV: El final del capítulo contiene escenas sexuales._**

* * *

 ** _Lección 6: Construye tu relación con precaución_**

* * *

 _Como saben mi relación con Fleur no empezó hasta ya pasada la adolescencia y aunque ambas estábamos seguras de nuestros sentimientos, llevamos una relación calmada._

 _Obviamente ambas sentíamos que habíamos perdido parte importante de nuestra adolescencia, pero nunca tratamos de apresurar las cosas, ni forzar nada.  
Nuestra relación siempre se dio de una forma tan natural que me es difícil recapitular. _

_Claro que eso no nos eximía de mostrar actitudes algo infantiles (como a Ginny le encantaba bromear) pero yo lo nunca lo vi de aquella forma._

 _*****HTTYV*****_

\- Acoso –murmuró Ginevra en su oído

La castaña chasqueó la lengua, ignorando la burla de su amiga

\- ¿por qué simplemente no le pides salir? Ya sabes, una cita

Y el tono de la pelirroja fue tan sincero que Hermione se giró a verla. La castaña observó de nuevo al extremo de la mesa antes de responder- ¿No te parece que no es el tiempo apropiado?

\- No entiendo de qué hablas –Ginny continuó comiendo mientras las risas eructaban del otro lado de la mesa- Tú y ella estuvieron todo el tiempo coqueteando y teniendo citas

\- No eran citas – gruñó la castaña. De inmediato se dio cuenta que había elevado su tono de voz porque la mayoría la observó brevemente antes de seguir en su conversación- No era citas –repitió

\- ¿Según quién?

\- Yo –anunció orgullosamente y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, levantado ligeramente la quijada- Si hubieran sido citas, créeme que hubiera sido especiales… Fleur no hubiera podido resistirse

Y como si hubiera escuchado su voz, Fleur retiró la mirada de Harry y brevemente intercambio una sonrisa con la castaña

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza- El punto es que… Tú y ella ya hicieron todo el "preámbulo" –enfatizó- La guerra terminó… El mundo al fin está en paz, entonces ¿Qué te detiene?

\- Ella acaba de terminar una relación

Ginny giró los ojos- esa no era una relación, era un acostón para pasar el tiempo

\- Lo que sea, no quiero forzarla

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron cómicamente- No seas ridícula. Esa mujer –y señaló con la mirada a la rubia- Terminó con la otra tipa el instante que supo que estabas viva

\- Cierto –abogó Luna. Ya ambas chicas se sorprendieron. La rubia se encogió de hombros- No están siendo particularmente discretas –se justificó- Aunque dudó que ellos puedan escucharlo, Ronald habla muy fuerte

Los nervios de la castaña se tranquilizaron de inmediato

\- Pero deberías hacerlo –motivó Luna- Creo que ella está esperándote

\- Siempre ha estado esperándote –concluyó la pelirroja

Hermione no hizo comentarios, observó como Fleur y los demás reían a alguna tontería que había dicho Ron. Fleur también la observó y por un breve instante sólo fueron ellas dos.

La rubia levantó una ceja con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si de alguna forma supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione.

La castaña se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa

 _*****HTTYV*****_

 _¿Han estado enamoradas?_

 _No puedo generalizar, ni maximizar mi relación… pero creo que mi amor por ella siempre fue algo especial._

 _Porque aunque reconocí su belleza la primera vez, nunca estuvo en mis planes cortejarla, nunca esperé caer enamorada. Ella simplemente se deslizó entre mi vida y aunque fingía que no me importaba, cada día fue haciéndose más y más de mis pensamientos._

 _Fleur era capaz de enredarme la cabeza y desenredármela con una sola sonrisa._

 _Éramos capaces de pasar horas completas en total silencio, a mí me bastaba con observarla, ya sea con amigos o solas. No hacía falta inmiscuirnos en una filosófica conversación o iniciar una acalorada sesión de besos, para mí bastaba con su sola presencia._

 _No me malentiendan, nunca fui de aquellas chicas empalagosas que están sobre la otra a cada instante._

 _Era simplemente observarla y pensar "Esta mujer tan perfecta, ¿De verdad es real?"_

 _*****HTTYV*****_

Hermione observó la lluvia caer, no era algo que la atraía particularmente pero su mente se había perdido en algún punto, porque ¿Qué estaba pasando por su vida?

Si alguien le hacía aquella pregunta, la respuesta habría sido tan complicada como sencilla.

Después del fin de la guerra, había decidido concluir sus estudios, su vida familiar había regresado a la "normalidad", tenía un contacto frecuente con sus amigos y su relación con Fleur había regresado al mismo ritmo que había tenido antes de que el mundo mágico entrara en caos.

¿Qué pasaba por su vida?... ¿Sinceramente?

Nada.

Y ser consciente de ello estaba de alguna forma comiendo su tranquilidad.

\- ¿Hermione?

La castaña se sobresaltó

\- Lo siento –se disculpó Fleur- No quería asustarte pero pareces algo… -e hizo una pausa- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió y se reacomodó en su asiento.

 _¿Lo estaba?_ , porque al principio sentía que aquello que le faltaba en la vida era culminar sus estudios que era el pináculo de sus deseos de niña.

Pero ahora estaba a unos meses de hacerlo y aún sentía esa extraña sensación en el pecho de inconformidad. Y no era angustia porque estaba bastante claro que apenas terminará sus estudios ofertas de trabajo no le faltarían.

Observó a Fleur, que continuaba comiendo, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

¿ _Había sido demasiado tonta en esperar_?, porque era claro para Hermione que deseaba una relación con la rubia pero ¿ _Hasta qué momento_?

Quizás estaba complicando demasiado las cosas al esperar un momento, cuando era obvio que no tenía idea de cuándo sería ese momento.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó la castaña y se asustó de la seguridad con la que su voz salió

Fleur parecía realmente sorprendida- ¿Qué? No, no –dejó el tenedor con la mesa- No, claro que no

Hermione se tomó unos momentos para digerir su respuesta- Hay un chico, estudia conmigo, es de Ravenclaw

Y el rostro de Fleur de inmediato palideció- ¿Sales con él? –y la pregunta salió más brusca de lo que la rubia pretendió

\- No –de inmediato lo aclaró- Es sólo que él me contó que su hermana trabaja contigo y salieron –Hermione hizo un par de ademanes con las manos- No sé qué día –y la castaña se sorprendió de lo bien que ocultó su mentira, era claro que recordaba cada detalle de esa historia, o al menos lo que le habían contado- Y bueno, me preguntaba si….

Dejó la pregunta al aire, pero Fleur de inmediato sacudió la cabeza- No, claro que no –y de pronto sus facciones cambiaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿Estás celosa?

Aunque las cosas entre ellas no habían llegado a una "relación formal", continuaban con esa actitud que dejaba entrever que existía entre ellas algo más que una simple amistad.

La castaña giró los ojos- Soy una heroína de guerra… No soy yo quién debería estar celosa

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior- Eso no contesta mi pregunta

Hermione sonrió y sin querer, su mirada de nuevo se dirigió al exterior, donde caía una lluvia incesante.

Su reciente conversación con Fleur le había dejado una agradable sensación en el cuerpo. Y entonces lo comprendió, no era que su vida fuera insuficiente o infeliz.

No, ella tenía todo por lo que había luchado. Todo excepto algo.

Redirigió su mirada a Fleur, que había retomado el interés en su comida.

No era que le faltara Fleur, porque la rubia siempre había sido una constante en su vida los últimos años.

Era que estaba a punto de cumplir todos sus deseos de niña. Pero ella ya no era más una niña, su edad no reflejaba su madurez. Y aunque Fleur nunca había estado en sus planes, ahora era parte de su vida. Era parte de sus deseos.

No era que hubiera estado desperdiciado el tiempo, pero ahora se sentía lista.

\- Fleur

La rubia levantó la mirada, aún comiendo.

Hermione pensó en todas las posibilidades y por una parte su cerebro le advertía que era una mala idea y por otra, le decía que era lo indicado. Decidió hacerlo mientras su mente estaba llena de resolución- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Fleur observó a su alrededor, sin comprender la pregunta- Estamos en eso, ¿No?

Hermione sonrió. Sino era ahora, más tarde se acobardaría- Me refiero a una cita. Romántica –aclaró- Tú, yo, un bonito restaurante, pelear por pagar la cuenta, flores –hizo una breve pausa- si te portas bien un beso al final de la noche

El rostro de la rubia se sonrojo de inmediato y parpadeó varias veces. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero de inmediato comenzó a toser.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la parte interna de la boca para no soltarse a reír.

La rubia no tardó en controlarse y tratar de componer su dignidad- ¿Estás segura?

La castaña estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su nerviosismo- Creo que es tiempo… Sí también tú lo quieres

Fleur tomó su mano que estaba sobre la mesa- No tienes idea de lo lista que estoy –de inmediato se sonrojó- No es un innuendo –retiró su mano rápidamente- tampoco es que no lo esté –y sus orejas comenzaron a enrojecer- No es que… Yo

La castaña se apiadó de ella y aclaró su garganta- Entonces, ¿Tendremos una cita?

Fleur asintió la cabeza con efusividad- Sí, claro que sí

Y pesé a que Fleur trató de ocultar su renovado estado de ánimo, le fue casi imposible ocultar su efusividad el resto de la comida.

 _*****HTTYV*****_

 _Fui muy cuidadosa en mi relación con Fleur, pero en algún momento de mi vida también llegué a tomar ciertas decisiones impropias de mí carácter._

 _No diría que fueron malas decisiones, pero algunas definitivamente no las hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido ella la que estuviera a mi lado._

 _O sobre mí._

 _*****HTTYV*****_

Hermione estaba consciente que su acalorada sesión de besos estaba escalando y con sus amigos en el piso de arriba, no era la idea más sensata.

Sin embargo no podía evitar la sensación que recorría su espalda, el deseo que se incrementaba cada vez más entre sus piernas y las inmensas ganas de desvestir a su novia.

Ya habían estado en esta posición antes, Fleur encima de ella, restregando su entrepierna contra el estómago de la castaña. Pero en esta ocasión había algo que no había estado presente las primeras veces y era ese sentido de urgencia que Fleur estaba exponiendo.

En esta ocasión sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los rizos castaños y el ritmo de sus caderas parecía más frenético.

\- Fleur –murmuró la castaña entre besos, pero la rubia no se detuvo.

Cómo si hubiera notado el titubeo en la voz de la castaña, Fleur utilizó su uñas para arañar la nuca de Hermione. Un truco que había descubierto recientemente y parecía actuar siempre en su favor.

Sus manos descendieron por los brazos de la castaña, continuaron arañando la piel a su paso por los antebrazos hasta juntar sus manos.

Fleur detuvo los besos y se separó un par de centímetros de su compañera. La respiración de ambas era agitada y aunque había voces y ruidos provenientes de arriba para ambas sólo existían el sonido de la respiración de la otra.

La rubia mantuvo fija su mirada en los ojos castaños, tuvo un momento de vacilación antes de que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente en una sonrisa. Levantó las manos de la castaña hasta colocarlas sobre sus propios hombros e irlas bajando lentamente.

Hermione se relamió los labios inmediatamente al observar que era Fleur quien estaba guiándola hasta sus pechos y asentó las manos ahí, intercambiaron miradas un segundo y fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó antes de dejar hacer sus propios movimientos.

Probó apretando uno de los pechos que tenía y la reacción de la rubia fue inmediata, Hermione se deleitó con la posición que tenían y que le permitía observar a plenitud el rostro de su pareja. Apretó nuevamente pero con mayor fuerza y un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la francesa mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Fleur –trató de razonar la castaña, pero sentía que su fuerza de voluntad estaba escapando rápidamente- nuestros amigos están arriba

Y la rubia sonrió- si sigues hablando con ese tono, no me va a importar

Hermione era consciente que su voz sonaba más rasposa de lo usual pero no podía evitarlo- No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así

Las palabras de la castaña hicieron eco rápidamente en la rubia. Pero eso sólo duró un instante

\- No tenemos que… hacer todo –murmuró Fleur

Sus mejillas estaban ya sonrojadas desde hace varios minutos pero Hermione pudo detectar un atisbo de pena- ¿Todo?

Y aunque era un momento extraño para hablar, considerando que tenía la mano en ambos pechos de la rubia trató de estar lo más centrada posible

Fleur puso los ojos en blanco- A veces eres tan ingenua

Hermione no pudo cuestionar eso porque de inmediato los labios de Fleur estaban sobre los suyos, trató de retirar sus manos, pero nuevamente Fleur se separó y tomó sus manos sobre las suyas.

Esta ocasión no hubo vacilación de Fleur, dejó una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y guio la otra mano de la castaña hacia abajo.

La castaña dudo unos momentos, habían hecho eso en sólo una ocasión y había sido en la intimidad de su departamento. Esto parecía mucho más íntimo y más arriesgado- ¿Y los chicos? –expresó sus dudas

Fleur negó con la cabeza, aunque sus manos ya estaban deshaciendo el cierre de su pantalón- No bajarán –sonrió levemente- y no soy ruidosa

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, estaba dudosa de ambas declaraciones

La rubia dejó la mano de la castaña justo en el cierre del pantalón y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos- Realmente te deseo –y la dilatación de sus pupilas no dejaba rastro de duda- Pero no te obligaré a nada

\- Vas a ser la razón de mi muerte –murmuró la castaña, más para sí misma. Y tratando de dejar sus miedos de lado se enderezó en su lugar y unió sus labios con los de Fleur.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su excitación retomara de nuevo el control de sus movimientos. Su mano pareció recordar su posición y nuevamente comenzó a masajear el pecho de la rubia que de inmediato se separó para tratar de ahogar un gemido.

Los labios de Hermione la siguieron, tratando de capturarla nuevamente para un beso, pero la posición en la que estaban sólo le permitió llegar hasta la clavícula. La castaña trató de explotar aquella situación al máximo y comenzó dejando suaves y pequeños besos, hasta que se animó a recorrerla con la lengua.

Su recompensa fue inmediata, Fleur gimió ésta ocasión.

Las caderas de la rubia habían comenzado a moverse, invitando a la mano de la castaña a adentrarse. Pero Hermione decidió esperar unos momentos más, estaba disfrutando recorrer la cantidad de piel en el pecho que estaba expuesta.

Desde sus primeras exploraciones en el cuerpo de la francesa, había descubierto que la rubia tenía cierta afinidad por la brusquedad de movimientos, así que no dudo en morder la piel que tenía a su disposición

Fleur lanzó un par de maldiciones. Algo tan atípico de ella.

Hermione supo que era el momento.

Con un poco de dificultad pero con ayuda de la rubia, deslizó su mano entre el pantalón de Fleur. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer a un lado la ropa interior, hasta que estuvo en contacto directo con su objetivo.

Movió las puntas de sus dedos, exploratoriamente, y de inmediato noto la facilidad con la que se resbalaban. No era una posición cómoda para Hermione pero el rostro de Fleur le indicaba que era la correcta.

-Estás muy mojada

Y Fleur asintió de inmediato. Movió sus caderas ligeramente, desesperada por hacer contacto con los dedos de la castaña- ¿Planeas hacer algo al respecto? –retó a la castaña

Hermione no tardó en responder, metió con suma facilidad dos dedos dentro de la rubia, cuidando que su pulgar quedara a la altura del clítoris.

\- ¡Joder! –gimió Fleur

La castaña la acalló de inmediato- Eso hago –susurró antes de comenzar a darle mayor movilidad.

El ritmo era errático y la posición le estaba causando dolor en la muñeca, pero la respiración agitada y los gemidos suprimidos de la rubia eran suficientes para animarla a continuar.

Fleur comenzó a tomar el control de la situación y apoyándose del sillón comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza. Hermione continuó estrujando el pecho de la rubia, deseaba poder quitar esa prenda pero estaba en una situación complicada y en una casa que no era suya.

Un gemido sonoro de Fleur le hizo recordar lo último, no pudo evitar la combinación de excitación y adrenalina que le recorrió- baja el volumen –advirtió.

Decidió enfocarse en la vista frente a ella, después de todo no todos los días tenía a esa rubia hermosa adueñándose de sus dedos. Fleur se movía energéticamente con los primero botones de la blusa abiertos, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y un ligero sudor que estaba por su frente y pecho. Hermione podía oler a Fleur, y trató de concentrarse en eso en vez del dolor en su muñeca.

Podía sentir que Fleur estaba cerca, así que decidió retirar su mano del pecho y colocarlo justo en el trasero de la rubia y apoyarla para agregarle mayor fuerza a sus embestidas.

No tardo mucho hasta que la rubia gruñera en un fallido intento de acallar su gemido. Hermione la obligó a inclinar su cabeza para acallar el gemido con un beso. Podía sentir como sus dedos se humedecían aún más y optó por dejarlos en esa posición.

De inmediato una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia- No puedo esperar a hacerlo bien

Y aunque la castaña le entró la necesidad de decirle que se acomodara porque no quería que fueran descubiertas, no pudo más que sonreír y estar de acuerdo.

 _*****HTTYV*****_

 _Claro que no siempre esas situaciones terminaban bien, en más de una ocasión me vi envuelta en algún momento incómodo y alguna que otra broma que duraría incluso hasta el día de nuestra boda._

 _Pero dejemos ese tema para otro capítulo._

* * *

 _N/A: En los próximos días subiré la secuela de otro de mis fics._


	8. Lección 7

**_Lección 7: Maternidad (Parte 1)_**

* * *

Hermione sacudió nuevamente su nariz en el papel, la gripa que la atacaba parecía no querer ceder. Había sido un fastidio tener que quedarse en casa en lugar de ir al trabajo pero reconocía que no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para el trabajo.

Además, en algún momento tenía que arreglar las cosas con Fleur.

Su relación no había estado pasando por los momentos más gloriosos. Y Hermione sabía perfectamente porqué.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. También podía escuchar el ruido de Fleur duchándose y tardó un instante antes de levantarse y atender.

Al abrir se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre de camisa y gorra amarilla. Claramente un muggle que trabajaba haciendo entregas.

\- ¿Granger, Hermione? –preguntó monótonamente.

Hermione se sintió por un momento de regreso al colegio.

\- ¿Vive aquí? –inquirió el hombre al notar el silencio.

Hermione se sentía desconcertada- Soy yo

\- Genial –sonrió el hombre- Traigo una entrega. Una armable Modelo 15AB, si me firma aquí se lo entregaré de inmediato –le extendió un pequeño aparato electrónico que de inmediato comenzó a parpadear. El hombre lo golpeó un par de veces- Perdoné, no sé qué le pasa

\- Magia –y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error- Es, una magia cómo funcionan estos aparatitos ¿no? –trató de sonreír pero estaba segura que no era convincente.

El hombre se limitó a hacer una mueca, sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Va a afirmar?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Disculpe, pero yo no ordené nada

El hombre inclinó la cabeza- Bueno, aquí está a nombre de Hermione Granger y usted es Hermione Granger

\- Pero yo no lo ordené –agregó- Yo no he pedido nada

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro- Señorita, he pasado varias veces por esto. Quizás sea su novio o sus padres, lo compran y olvidan avisarle –extendió nuevamente el aparato electrónico- mi trabajo consiste en entregárselo, el pago ya fue hecho

¿Novio? Pensó la castaña. Sin duda era algo que Fleur había hecho varias veces, desde que había descubierto las compras por internet y la tarjeta muggle de Hermione se había vuelto una constante travesía.

\- ¿Hermione?

Oh, la voz de la traición, pensó la castaña al escuchar a Fleur llamarla- Es una entrega –se limitó a responderle. Sabía que la rubia lo captaría de inmediato y se delataría ella sola.

Sólo escuchó como la llave de agua del baño se cerraba. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Hermione decidió que el silencio era suficiente admisión de culpa.

El hombre volvió a extenderle el aparato- Si le sirve de consuelo, adentro de su entrega viene la factura, nota o recibo… un comprobante de compra. Ahí podrá saber un poco más, yo no puedo decirle nada más. No tengo esa información… Sólo –se encogió de hombros- que busco a Hermione Granger.

Hermione aceptó su derrota, después de todo aquel hombre era tan inocente como ella. Firmó con resignación.

-Muy bien –y por primera vez pareció sincera su sonrisa- Le traeré su entrega de inmediato, la bajaré del camión, ¿Dónde quiere que se la ponga?

Hermione no le brindó mucha importancia- Aquí estaría bien

\- En seguida señorita -Y desapareció

Hermione se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Estaba casi segura que era una de las compras impulsivas de Fleur. Como aquella vez que compró un sillón masajeador y nunca logró hacerlo funcionar.

\- ¿Hermione?

La castaña se giró a verla y por un momento olvidó que estaba molesta. La rubia tenía únicamente una toalla cubriéndola, el cabello mojado le caía en cascadas y estaba descalza. Le tomó un par de segundo recuperarse- Vas a mojar el tapete –trató de que voz sonará enojada pero no estaba segura. Aun después de tantos años, la figura desnuda de la rubia le provocaba sensaciones en todo el cuerpo.

\- Escucha, yo… -Fleur estaba sonrojada. Tenía la voz temblorosa- Mira, ya sé que –Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente- habíamos hablado de tu tarjeta y eso

\- Fue con mi tarjeta entonces –Hermione entrecerró los ojos. A veces su esposa se comportaba como un niño

\- Te devol… -Y Fleur no pudo terminar nada. Se quedó en silencio

Un silbido distrajo a Hermione, era el hombre con una gran caja de cartón detrás de ella. Tenía la vista fija en la francesa. Hermione gruñó y de inmediato se puso delante de él, con la intención de tapar de la vista a Fleur- ¿Es todo? –inquirió tajantemente

El hombre salió de su trance- Wow

\- ¿Es todo? –repitió Hermione. Su voz se había elevado

El hombre asintío y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- La factura viene –

Pero la castaña lo interrumpió- Mi esposa –y señaló con la cabeza a Fleur- fue quién lo ordenó –Le señaló la puerta- Muchas gracias –aunque su tono no reflejó agradecimiento.

El hombre asintió rápidamente y salió sin decir nada más.

Hermione cerró la puerta con un golpe seco- ¿Me decías? –ahora se sentía doblemente molesta

-Hermione –Fleur tomó una larga inhalación- Hay algo que quiero decirte

\- ¿Qué tomas mi tarjeta sin mi permiso? –preguntó sarcásticamente- Porque es bastante obvio

Fleur sacudió la cabeza- Siempre te devuelvo el dinero

\- El dinero no es el problema –señaló la caja de cartón a su lado- el problema de esto es que lo haces sin consultarme

\- Hermione –trató la rubia

\- ¡Somos una pareja! –y aunque notaba que su voz se extralimitaba, no pudo contenerse- Deberíamos pasar por todo juntas… Se supone que me tengas confianza

\- ¡Confío en ti! –se defendió

\- No lo suficiente

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Fleur… -la castaña dio un par de pasos a ella- si esto es tu forma de lidiar con lo que hemos estado pasando, no es -

\- ¿Lo que hemos pasado?

\- Las visitas al médico y –

\- No tienes idea de qué hablas –gruñó Fleur y bajó la cabeza

\- ¡Entonces ilústrame! –pidió la castaña.

Estaba cansada del constante alejamiento de su amada. Ambas deseaban un bebé pero después de mucho tiempo, nada había dado resultado. La verdad es que sentía que ambas perdían la esperanza.

\- Me voy a vestir –y sin más, la rubia dio media vuelta alejándose.

Hermione gruñó- Dejarme aquí sola mientras lloras no va a cambiar nada –y gruñó de nuevo. Al parecer el nuevo pasatiempo de Fleur era ignorarla.

Pasó la mano por su cabello en un intento de calmarse. Gritarle a Fleur tampoco era la solución.

Era cierto que había sido Fleur quien se había sometido a todas las pruebas y tratamientos para embarazarse pero Hermione también tenía su propia dosis de frustración.

¡Ella era una heroína de guerra!, ¡Fleur provenía de una de las razas ancestrales más hermosas del mundo mágico!, ¿Acaso eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para que sus genes cooperaran?

\- Malditos ovarios –gruñó. Esta cuestión del embarazo estaba destrozando su matrimonio, quizás lo mejor era adoptar pero… ¿Por qué ellas?

Todos les arrojaban halagos, hablaban de lo linda pareja que era y aun así… el cosmos les negaba la posibilidad de tener un hijo.

Hermione observó la caja de cartón- Bien –le habló al vacío- está bien –se sentó sobre el suelo para abrir la caja- No voy a perder a mis esposa por ti ¿Cierto?

Comenzó a destapar la cinta protectora de la caja- quedaré como una tonta delante de ella –sonrió- o por su culpa… de cualquier forma no sería la primera vez

Se detuvo para observar a la caja, casi como si fueran amigos- ¿Me entiendes? –Hermione pensó que definitivamente estaba quedando loca, pero a la vez había algo extravagantemente tranquilizador en hablarle a un objeto inanimado- El matrimonio es… -echó un largo suspiro- extenuante –continuó hablando mientras rompía los sellos de la caja y comenzaba a descubrir las piezas protegidas- pero también maravilloso… Yo la amo –comentó con sinceridad e inclinó la cabeza, examinando las piezas- pero es una mujer terriblemente complicada… y aunque me gusta descubrir cada pequeña cosa de ella… -Hermione echó un suspiro- a veces necesito ayuda, ¿Sabes? –frunció el ceño nuevamente. No lograba entender cómo se ensamblaba- Por ejemplo, esta maldita porquería –gruñó mientras buscaba el manual o algún instructivo que le ayudará- Gastar dinero muggle en algo que ni siquiera está armado, ¿por qué no comprar algo ya terminado? –sus ojos se iluminaron cuando descubrió un sobre gris- ¡Bingo! –anunció con felicidad al encontrar el instructivo- Siempre compra estas cosas arm… arma… -y no terminó la oración.

Sus ojos se enfocaron únicamente en las dos primeras palabras del instructivo.

\- ¿Armables? –completó Fleur.

Hermione no se sobresaltó. En otra situación habría saltado o gritado de descubrir que Fleur estaba detrás de ella. Pero ahora mismo su cerebro estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil para procesar todo.

Después de varios momentos en silencio, Fleur se sentó a un lado de ella. Ya vestida.

Observó las piezas frente a ella y comenzó a tomarlas, tratando de averiguar cómo se unirían- Yo –comenzó con voz tenue. Aunque la vista de la castaña aún estaba fija en el papel gris, sabía que tenía su atención- Yo no –se aclaró la garganta- Se suponía que estarías trabajando cuando me harían la entrega –sonrió- tú nunca te enfermas… y precisamente hoy –observó nuevamente las piezas, tampoco lograba descifrar cómo irían.

\- ¿Cuándo? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir la castaña.

Fleur dejó la pieza de lado y dirigió su mirada a la castaña, observando todas sus reacciones- Hace una semana… pero no estaba segura, ésta compra… tienes toda la razón, fue impulsiva –Fleur se rascó la parte trasera del cuello, tratando de liberar tensión- Yo no pensé bien… Yo…

\- ¿No estás segura? –y por primera vez la castaña levantó la mirada.

Fleur sonrió, entendía bien la inseguridad de la castaña- Estoy segura

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron de inmediato y le extendió el instructivo.

Fleur desvió la mirada un instante para leerlo, "Cuna armable, Mod. 15AB, AM/WT.", Sonrió.

Dejó caer su cuerpo, hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña- Vamos a tener un bebé

Y en ese momento fue cuando Hermione se dejó ir. Comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas caían en cascada de su rostro. Fleur también dejó que la emoción la sobrecogiera, las lágrimas de felicidad también comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

 _*****HTTYV*****_

 _Hay una etapa de mi vida muy hermosa, que siempre recordaré con mucha melancolía._

 _Aunque recuerdo el título que le he puesto, ésta, no es propiamente una lección._

 _Quiero hablarles un poco de mi reacción y mi comportamiento durante esta etapa de mi vida. Y no es porque desee la atención o quiera tener mi momento narcisista._

 _Sino porque, a lo largo de este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que no puedo hablar de Fleur sin hablar de mí. Y no puedo hablar de Hermione Granger sin hablar de Fleur._

 _Fleur y yo nos convertimos en una misma persona._

 _No complementamos de formas, que aún hoy al escribir estas anécdotas, no logro entender._

 _*****HTTYV*****_

\- Hermione -pidió la castaña. Observó nuevamente como su esposa se arremolinaba ansiosamente en la puerta- Vas a asustar al chico

La castaña se giró a verla con una sonrisa amplia- Es justamente la idea

\- A mi hermana no le va a gustar -añadió la pequeña figura sentada en las escaleras. La pequeña jugaba con su cabello castaño sin atreverse a mirar a su madre.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Judas

-Hermione -intercedió la rubia- ya habíamos hablado de esto… Las chicas crecen

La castaña la ignoró por completo y continuó su firme acecho en la puerta.

Fleur se dedicó a mirar a su otra hija. Era casi milagroso que después de tanto batallar para tener un bebé, ahora tuvieran dos hermosas niñas llegando a la adolescencia.

La vida había sido demasiado buena con ella.

\- Llegó -comentó la castaña y se paró firmemente en la puerta. Rose y Fleur corrieron a espiar por la ventana, querían observar al chico que había sido motivo de alboroto los últimos días. Hermione no dudó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta. El chico apenas estaba alcanzando la entrada, pero se recuperó rápido de su asombro y puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- Muy buenas noches, Señora Granger -el chico era de la mitad de su tamaño, quizás un poco más pero a la vista de la castaña era como una hormiga. Su cabello oscuro se meneaba con la brisa del viento y Hermione no pudo evitar desaprobarlo.

\- Buenas noches…

\- Jhonny -acompletó él.

Fleur carraspeó la garganta, su postura era rígida y no había una sonrisa en su rostro- Fleur Delacour. Mucho gusto

\- Oh, Oh -Murmuró Rose desde atrás- Mejor voy por mi hermana

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Jhonny? -Hermione era consciente que ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar.

El niño parecía bastante confundido- Pues… Tengo 16

\- A esa edad yo ya peleaba por mi vida

Hermione de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. El rostro del chico de inmediato se iluminó- Es usted toda una heroína. Mi padre dice que fue a la escuela con usted. En sus primeros años, claro… Son más jóvenes… Mis padres -sus mejillas se ruborizaron- No es que usted sea vieja

Fleur trató de contener la risa. Ésta no era la primera vez que algo parecido le pasaba a la castaña y también sabía que su esposa lo odiaba.

\- Tampoco quise decir eso -se defendió el niño- Yo la admiro

\- Mamá -una niña de cabello rubios y ojos castaños bajo. Aun con ropa casual, su belleza era notoria- Jhonny -dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a besarle la mejilla- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si dDijo el chico

\- No -dijo la castaña

Se miraron por un corto periodo de tiempo. El chico no podía sostenerle la mirada a Hermione.

\- Lo que tu madre quiere decir -se apresuró a agregar Fleur- Es que quiere saber a qué hora regresarán

La chica puso los ojos en blanco- Antes de medianoche, ¿Cierto?

El niño se limitó a asentir

\- La película acaba a las 10 -añadió Hermione

\- Mamá -pidió la rubia

\- Victorie

La adolescente rubia tensó la quijada sin romper el contacto visual con su madre.

Fleur sonrió, era increíble como esa pequeña chica podía hacerle frente a una de las miradas más atemorizantes que Fleur hubiera conocido.

\- Mamá -repitió la rubia- vamos a ir a cenar después de eso

Fleur colocó su mano en la cintura de su esposa- ¿Tienes suficiente dinero muggle?

Victorie asintió de inmediato

\- ¿Y el teléfono? -Hermione se olvidó del chico por un instante- ¿Recuerdas bien como usarlo? Si necesitas que te recoja o pasa algo no dudes en llamarnos

La niña sonrió y abrazó a Hermione- Estaré bien, sé cuidarme sola.

\- No has salido lo suficiente en el mundo muggle

\- Será divertido -sonrió Victorie y se separó de su madre- Además… me has enseñado bien

\- Cuidaré bien de ella -añadió el chico

La mirada de Fleur y de Hermione se endurecieron al mismo tiempo- Sabe protegerse sola -comentaron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione desvió la mirada para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a su esposa, antes de regresar a observar al chico- Ni un minuto después de medianoche. Estaré esperando

\- Y si estará esperando -murmuró Rose, que se había quedado un par de metros atrás observando todo con una sonrisa.

 _*****HTTYV*****_

 _No puedo negarlo. Siempre fui muy celosa con mis hijas, Fleur fue el cobijo de ambas niñas durante la adolescencia._

 _Después de todo, ella entendía mejor por lo que nuestras hijas pasaban._

 _Nunca quise decirlo en voz alta, nunca lo he aceptado. Quizás hasta ahora. Aunque yo creo firmemente que, aunque no lo haya dicho, Fleur entendía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza._

 _*****HTTYV*****_

\- Hay tantos chicos… tantos… muchísimos -gruñó la castaña- y lo elige a él

Fleur sólo la observaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Hermione llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas en círculos dentro de su habitación.

\- Es decir, ¿Por qué a él? … Su cabello es horrible. Y nunca puede hablar conmigo sin que termine diciendo alguna tontería

\- Intimidas al chico -murmuró la rubia

\- ¡Exacto! Es un chico fácil de intimidar

\- Has intimidado a hombres el doble de tu tamaño… incluso a un centauro

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Nos estamos desviando del tema

\- ¿Y cuál es el tema?

Hermione la miró completamente anonadada- ¡Victorie! -sus fosas nasales se abrieron rápidamente- ¡perdiendo su virginidad con ese chico!

\- ¿Puedes gritar un poco más fuerte? -inquirió sarcásticamente- Es que creo los vecinos de la esquina no alcanzaron a oír

Hermione se paró de frente a su esposa, cruzando ambos brazos

Fleur dejó salir un largo suspiro. Resignada, trató de concientizar a su mujer- No puedes decir nada, Victorie me lo confío

\- Eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor -y Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama

\- Yo creo que, aunque ella me pidió discreción, sabía que vendría contigo -trató de razonar la rubia- Es sólo que tiene miedo de tu reacción… de ESTA -remarcó- reacción

\- ¿Cómo puedes no estar molesta?

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo machista? ¿Arcaica, quizás?

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama en un solo movimiento- ¿Estás bromeando?

Fleur la miró con seriedad- Victorie ya había tenido relaciones con una chica… Esta no es su… virginidad -entrecerró sus dedos de la mano para acentuarlo- Es su primera relación sexual con un chico, pero que tenga un pipi no la hace menos válida que cuando estuvo con esa chica.

\- Casey

Fleur levantó la ceja

\- La chica se llamaba Casey… se llama -lo pensó un momento- Creo -se encogió de hombros- le gustaban mucho los deportes extremos -regresó su mirada a Fleur- Además… ¿Pipi?

La rubia sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada- Vengo de una familia de puras mujeres… Mi padre es de las únicas excepciones

Hermione la observó un momento antes de comenzar a reír. Era tan típico de Fleur, poder hablar abiertamente de temas tabú pero en algún momento, ponerle un sobrenombre a algo que le causará pena o vergüenza.

\- El punto es -continuó Fleur- Que tu punto de vista no es muy válido, ni tu reacción… Por eso Victorie siente un poco de miedo al hablarte de esto

\- No estoy siendo machista -se defendió la castaña. Aunque una parte de su cerebro entendía perfectamente el argumento de Fleur e incluso lo respaldaba.

Hermione se consideraba a sí misma una mujer de mente abierta y progresista. Sino fuera Victorie de quién estuvieran hablando, probablemente sería ella la que estuviera dando ese argumento.

Era una ardua defensora de la paz. Siempre hablando de que la violencia no era la solución. Y sin embargo, cuando la Sra. Holly había insultado de rara y otras palabras a Rose, ella había sido la primera en lanzarse sobre la mujer. Fleur había tenido que interceder y separarla.

Era una gran activista de la educación y el conocimiento. Siempre mencionando lo importante que era una buena educación. Y sin embargo, ella había sido la primera en sugerir que las niñas no tenían que ir necesariamente a Hogwarts, que era mucho tiempo el que pasarían alejadas, que quizás una educación en casa era igual de enriquecedora. Y cuando ambas niñas entraron a Hogwarts, Fleur no se había burlado, ni había mencionado nunca que las tres noches siguientes a ese día, había pasado la noche entera con Hermione llorando entre sus brazos.

Era una gran defensora de la igual y la equidad. Siempre dando discursos e incluso había sido la primera en sugerir que las niñas debían conocer ambos mundos por el igual, el muggle y el mágico. Y sin embargo, ella era la primera que se ponía nerviosa cuando Rose o Victorie anunciaban que saldrían solas en una cita en el mundo muggle. Porque Hermione y Fleur eran muy conocidas en el mundo mágico que nadie se atrevería a meterse con sus hijas, pero para los muggles, Rose y Victorie solo eran un par de niñas bonitas teniendo una cita. Fleur era la primera en asegurar que seguramente era cuestión del trasporte cuando alguna se retrasaba, o era la primera en asegurar que estaban bien y divirtiéndose.

Sí, era verdad que Hermione hablaba de muchas cosas (y en casi todas de ellas, hacía una excepción con sus hijas), era verdad que Fleur siempre estaba a su lado, para subsanar todas esas carencias e inseguridades que Hermione tenía.

\- No estoy siendo machista -repitió la castaña- Me preocupa su seguridad… El pipi embaraza -dijo lo último con una sonrisa

\- Quedé embarazada de ti

Hermione giró los ojos- Pero para que pase entre dos chicas hace falta un hechizo avanzado -De nuevo el semblante de la castaña se tornó serio

\- Nuestras hijas han tenido una buena educación sexual

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior- Pero puede suceder en cualquier momento… en cualquier descuido -Hermione se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama- Dijo que va en serio con este chico… Pero eso dijo con sus relaciones anteriores

Fleur se quedó callada en silencio. Estudiando sus facciones.

\- Con Rose, todo ha sido mucho más fácil -murmuró la castaña- ha tenido un par de citas… pero siempre ha sido Lily

Fleur sonrió. Era cierto. Su hija mayor tenía un especial interés en la hija mayor de Harry. Había tenido un par de relaciones pasajeras, pero todos (excepto Lily y Rose) sabían que al final serían ellas dos. Que siempre habían sido una para la otra.

\- Victorie me va a volver loca -susurró Hermione.

Y no era que quisiera a sus hijas diferente. O que tuviera una favorita, Merlín sabía que Victorie siempre era la más dispuesta a leer o ver un documental con su madre. Tenía la misma pasión que ella por el conocimiento, tenía una habilidad extraordinaria con los encantamientos.

Pero cuando se trataba de relaciones, la adolescente rubia nunca acudía con ella. Ni siquiera Rose acudía a ella.

Porque la verdad es que Hermione sabía de tantas cosas, dialogaba y debatía de temas tan diversos como complicados.

Excepto de citas.

Excepto de relaciones.

Sí, podía hablar mucho de sexo (a lado de Fleur había adquirido mucho conocimiento y mucha experimentación). Pero no de citas.

Porque la verdad es que Hermione nunca había tenido citas. Y ese era el punto donde Fleur cubría las carencias que Hermione tenía.

Fleur siempre estaba dispuesta a hablar con sus hijas de chicas, de chicos, de relaciones, de citas, de señales de atracción. Y aunque Fleur no siempre estaba encantada de hacerlo (aunque tratara de aconsejar a sus hijas como sus amigas, seguía siendo su madre), siempre estaba ahí para darles su apoyo y comprensión.

Hermione no podía.

Y no porque fuera como uno de los tantos temas que Hermione vociferaba y hacía una excepción con sus niñas.

Hermione ni siquiera hablaba de eso.

Hermione no podía comprender de eso.

Hermione siempre había sido una adolescente demasiado preocupada por mantener a sus amigos y a ella misma con vida para tener citas.

Sí, había tenido un par.

Pero lo había hecho por el sentimiento de que "tenía" que hacerlo. Como una obligación social y también para complacer a Ginny que había sido muy insistente en un par de ocasiones.

Pero Hermione no comprendía el deseo de salir con uno y luego con otro. De decir amar a uno y en dos semanas amar a otro, el deseo carnal de entregarse por completo a alguien y luego a otro.

Eso no era amor para Hermione. Pero aparentemente para todos los demás si lo era. Era posible amar a alguien tan intensamente y luego a otro.

Hermione podía decir por confianza, que a la única persona que había amado intensamente era a Fleur.

\- Lo de nosotras era un amor destinado -casi como leyendo sus pensamientos comentó Fleur, se recostó a un lado de ella. Colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

La castaña sonrió, a Fleur le gustaba decir eso. Y para no mentir, Hermione realmente lo creía. De alguna forma, el universo las había destinado juntas. Eran perfectas la una con la otra, se complementaban de una forma única e irrepetible.

Fleur continuó- Estoy segura que Rose y Victorie van a tener a alguien así en su vida. Van a tener la misma dicha que nosotras -Fleur presionó más a Hermione contra su cuerpo- ¿Confías en eso?

No entendía la idea de que alguien se pudiera sentir de la misma forma en la que ella se sentía junto a Fleur y después de un tiempo, sentirlo por otra persona.

Desear besar a alguien con tantas ganas, y después de un tiempo, tener ese mismo deseo con otra persona.

Fleur decía que eran distintos tipos de amor, que se experimentaba diferentes niveles de amor.

Y aunque no lo entendía por completo y probablemente nunca lo haría, Hermione sonrió y acarició la cabellera rubia- Confío en ti -dijo con seguridad.

Porque sí, Hermione Granger podía llegar a hacer y decir muchas cosas.

Pero aquellas en las que no podía. Fleur la complementaba.

* * *

 _ **N** **ota:**_

 _Tenía/Tengo un par de anotaciones y diálogos que pensé, pero nunca concreté, para una secuela de "Cultivando una rosa de Fuego". **No es el mismo universo, ni los mismo personajes**. Pero he tratado de adaptar esas ideas en esta historia, porque siendo sincera, amo la idea de Fleur/Hermione como madres._

 _Obviamente puse Parte 1 porque planeo extenderme más en esa etapa de su vida. Quizás no en la siguiente actualización (Recuerden que no llevo un orden cronológico en esta historia) pero si en capítulos futuros y dependiendo de la recepción que ustedes le den._

 _Y sólo pedirles algo más._

 _ **Soy la autora original** de todas las historias que he publicado. Y (Fanfiction . net) es el único sitio en el que publico, no he dado mi consentimiento para que NINGUNA de mis historias sean copiadas en otros sitios. Les agradecería que me informaran y/o denunciaran si encuentran algo ajeno a este sitio o a mi usuario. (Al parecer mis historias eran bastante famosas en Watt pad)._

* * *

 _Pd. He estado seriamente pensando en escribir Clexa, ¿Alguien las conoce?_


End file.
